Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Nami: Their History
by jehjeh2000
Summary: "She was cooking in his jerseys only, it would reach her upper thighs, almost didn't cover her cheeks. He smiled she had grown up and god help him she turned into a perfect woman. She was beautiful, long orange hair, round and long legs. Perfect. She was humming a tune, he loved when she did that." ZoNa AU.
1. Chapter 1

Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Nami

She was cooking in his jerseys only, it would reach her upper thighs, almost didn't cover her cheeks. He smiled she had grown up and god help him she turned into a perfect woman. She was beautiful, long orange hair, round and long legs. Perfect. She was humming a tune, he loved when she did that. It's been too long since he last saw her smile, felt her scent, her touch, her body. He just stood there in the rain watching her.

He smirked, that jersey just wouldn't fit him anymore, after 7 years in the marines he got bigger, stronger. He remember when she first put it on, he got so aroused, of course, he was a 17 old boy, she with only 15 would drive him crazy. They've know each other since kids. He was so happy when she kissed him after he declared, well if you could call beating the crap out of random kids for pushing her and making her cry saying that she was his, a declaration... She was 13.

After that day he couldn't stop thinking he was the happiest guy in the world. She was his world, his light, his future. They would be together every day, every time. His father was always traveling, he was a big time CEO, his mother had passed away when he was 8. She was an orphan, her parents died when she was 10 in a fire, she was the only survivor. Her aunt took care of her along with her cousin Nojiko.

When he got home after a game, missing her cheering for him, like she would always do, as her cousin told him that she had a big test tomorrow and stayed at home studying, nothing in the world could have ready him for this. Bear in mind that his father was out, as usual, and he was home alone, well not completely. The door was open, he frowned but entered and immediately heard a soft song from upstairs together with a scent he knew very well. Blood racing through his veins he got to his room and forget how to breathe.

She was in his bed wearing nothing but a very short red dress that hung to her perfect body like a second skin. Back turned to him legs up she was reading something, a magazine he guessed. He look around his bedroom, it had candles everywhere and his stereo was playing some shitty romantic music. She didn't notice him, so when he turned off the music and said "hey", she jumped and turned to him mouth hanging eyes wide open. He chuckled, " jumpy hn? You invade my room and get scared?". "Zoro! I didn't hear you coming..." he lifted a brown and watched as she stood up and was walking towards him. A drop of sweat run through his forehead and his throat was dry as he gulped down. Suddenly a blow come from his side hitting him hard. "ouch!" he bent down "do you know what time is? I've been waiting for you to come home since ever, I got a real nice scenario to surprise you, candles, perfume and this dress that is super tight, and don't forget the wax session I've been trou-"he had grabbed her arms as he kissed her hard, holding her tightly against his body."How was I supposed to know you were here hn? Nojiko told me you were studying at home". He let her go and look into her eyes smirking " you are a crazy woman, you know that don't you?" she hide in his chest " I asked her to said that, I-I just want it to be perfect. our first time." he gasped, was she serious? "are you sure about this?" since she turned 15 things got a lot more complicated for him to control himself, her body was growing and he was getting pretty conscious about it. Not that he didn't find her attractive before, it's just that now it was more difficult to don't fantasize about her. They did a lot of things, sexually speaking, but they never really did it, she was always scared and backed away. She kissed him lightly and started to walk him to the bed, when he suddenly stop her "wha-" he put a finger on her lips "let me look at you" she smiled and stood still while he checked out every single curve of her voluptuous body, covered with thin red fabric. "turn around" he said in a raspy voice. She turned slowly.

He gulped, she was perfect, round , long creamy legs, soft and bouncy breasts. He had already seen her naked body, but the thought of finally entering her, making her his, was almost unbearable. He was hard. No. He was twitching. He hugged her from behind and held her tight. His hands were roaming on her butt, flat belly, breasts, neck and finally her short soft hair which he pulled back and claimed her mouth, roughly, desperate for her while pressing his hard length on her back. She moaned his name. She could feel his hard body covering hers, his throbbing cock, his big hands pressing her, almost hurting her but sending her on fire. The first time he touched her she was 14, she couldn't believe the sensations he made her feel , and tonight she was ready to become his. He suddenly turned her around and in a blink of an eye ripped her dress, leaving her naked and at his will. Then he attacked her, pinning her to the bed kissing her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her belly, her inner tights and her feet. His hands were leaving red marks in her soft skin, he would occasionally leave bit marks here and there. She could only gasp and twist in the bed, she was so hot, so aroused she loved when he did that, she would feel so good, so loved, so desired. She could tell that he liked her breasts the most since he was always kissing, sucking, biting and squeezing them, he would also often use them as a pillow and she would smiled at him as she caressed his back and hair watching him snore peacefully.

He knew every part of her sensible body, he had made her cum before but he would never allow her to jerk him off, only touch him and maybe a few strokes. Claiming he would lose control if she did so and finishing for himself with his hands in a cold shower. He never forced her, in fact she was the one who started their "sex life". During one of their "sessions" he almost got to claim her, but she backed away, he just kissed her and hugged her while she silent cried. "I know you won't hurt me, is just th-" "shh shh, it's okay, when you feel ready we'll do it, no need to hurry ok?". He was terribly hard, but he learned to control himself within their earlier activities, so he reached for her mouth and kissed her tenderly while holding her hands, fingers entwined. She was heaven, the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest, her delicious mouth, the muffled sounds she made. So he got up and without tearing his eyes from hers he took of his clothes. She couldn't stop staring at his thing, she had already seen his before, even touched it but now, knowing that it would be inside of her she thought: "OMG it's so big, I don't remember being this large and long, will it fit? I know it can become bigger when they get aroused and stuff… NO stop it! I will do this, I want this. I'm ready I really like him, he's so caring and make me feel so-". " Do you want to stop? If you don't want it it's ok, I'm not pressing you-" "NO!" she crawled to the edge of the bed, getting on her knees she stood and looked him deep in his eyes: "I'm just nervous, that's all. I trust you, you was always with me and I feel safe with you. " she touched his arms " I want to know what is like to be with you. I-I, I want to make you feel good".

He held her chin to make her look at his eyes, as she did he saw teary eyes and it made his heart ache "I promise to make you feel good too and if you want to stop, at any moment, just said it ok?" she nodded. He carefully positioned her into the bed and start kissing her passionately, biting and sucking her already swollen lips while his left hand is on her left breast, squeezing and massaging the soft globe and his right hand is on her wet pussy. 'She was so wet and soft and- wait a minute, she was shaved! It's so enticing, smooth and creamy' he stop and looked at her amazed. She giggled "you liked?" suddenly she saw in his eyes a fire, a raw desire that sent chills through her body and made her tingle down there. In a split second he was kissing her tenderly flesh just above her entrance, he buried his face in the middle of her tights, smelling her, feeling her, and sucking her whole pussy. She squeak in surprised, grabbing the sheets twisting in delicious pleasure. When he entered his tongue on her pussy, she arched her back and moaned much to his delight. He moved to her swollen numb clitoris, flipping it with his tongue, sucking hard while fingering her. It was her limit, she came hard and he didn't stopped, so she was convulsing when he cover her pussy with his mouth and eat all her juices. When she finally came down, he was right above her, caressing her cheek and looking her with so much passion and love that she felt overwhelmed. So she, with trembling hands pushed him down and kissed him, he responded by grinding his cock in her pussy, preparing to enter her. With one hand in her back, he adjust his member in her pussy with the other hand and slowly put in. When the tip was in, he stopped and looked down on her. She was tense, nails digging his shoulders, eyes shut closed. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before impaling her till his balls. She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. He was breathing hard, trying not to move and fuck her senseless, she was so tight, so hot, so warm. He kissed her lips, her eyelids, her cheeks, her ear "Shh let me make you feel good. Just relax it's me."

His voice was so low and his warm breath made her almost forget the pain and burning sensation down there, she nodded with her eyes still closed. He gave her some time to get used to his size. "open your eyes, I want to watch you while I make you mine". She slowly opened her eyes. He look through her eyes past her soul making she feel loved, cared, secure. He dove down and kissed her while moving in and out in a slow pace. She moaned, it felt so good why did she made them wait so long?. Soon she became more bold her hips rocking against his, hands roaming all over his back and arms, leaving some red marks. He was having a hard time not ramming her, so when she started rocking against him he couldn't hold back. He lift her up and with her sitting on him he started to fuck her hard. She was on heaven, he was being so rough and yet she could only feel pleasure and she wanted more, much more. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his neck, where she could hear his grunts and feel how much strength he was using to enter her. 'I couldn't control myself I was pounding her hard! I thought I could go easy on her, to not hurt her in her first time, but she was being so responsive and her body was driving him crazy'. He desired her, lusted her since the day she had kissed him 2 years ago, not because of her body, no, he knew she was his world, she was the only person in the world that he cared about, and he was wholly hers since then.

"Z-Z Zoro I-I I'm mm" he smiled, he definitely like her sounding like that. Then he flipped her and laid her down on the mattress, she squeaked again, so adorable. "what are you doing? Did I do som-" she said between the sheets and looking behind her shoulders, she didn't have forces to turn, or to move at all. He interrupted her "just lay still" he looked down on her, she had red marks everywhere on her back and her but where his hands were holding her. Her inner thighs such as his cock were stained red, besides her pussy juices that were everywhere. 'Freaking adorable that is'. He got over her and licked her earlobe "hold on, I'm not finish yet". And without giving her time to say something he entered her again, but slowly while reaching for her breasts. She winced, she still felt some pain as her walls stretched to engulf him one more time. She liked this position, it was so dominating, she was pinned down by his muscular and heavy body, and his hot breath on her neck was making her even more hot. He started moving, making her feel uncomfortable, it was like his cock was bigger, or he was hitting a new spot. He stopped and freed her breasts and reach her pussy while his other hand was still grabbing her left breast. He cursed himself, 'it's her first time after all', he pierced and caressed her clitoris making her twist beneath him, he moved to make more room, spreading her legs. She moaned loudly, squirming helplessly. He started to pump into her, feeling her walls get tighter and his cock being clenched. She was mumbling senseless things, but he knew that when she came he wouldn't last longer. So he increased speed and strength, he was smacking her hard while still stimulating her pussy with his hand.

Suddenly she screamed and grabbed the sheets, she was feeling it; a wave of electricity run down her body, she felt tingles all over her, this one was more powerful and intense than anything she had felt before. It was like her conscience was flying away. Her pussy got so tight that he was almost expelled from her, he had to hold her hips to keep pounding her, and after a few strokes he milked inside her. She was still convulsing under him, so he gave a few more trusts to ease her down and unceremoniously clashed on top of her. Heavy breathing, he pushed her hair aside and kissed her jaw line. While caressing her back and arms. He carefully get out of her, observing how she winced slightly and listening the moist sound that her pussy made by the lack of his member. He slowly turned her, so he could see her face, she was smiling with tears in the corner of her eyes, she gesture for him to come to her so he calmly got on top of her, minding to not crush her. She hugged him and made him lay on top of her breasts, just like he loved. "I'm sorry, I was too rough. I tried to control but", she kissed the top of his head. "did I hurt you? I'm so sorry -". "stop it, I'm fine. It hurt in some moments, but you made me feel so good. Did I made you feel good?". He turned his head and sustaining his weight on his elbows he kissed her fully. "you were amazing Nami, just amazing". She liked when he called her by her name, cause usually he would just said "woman". He rested his head on her breasts again and she automatically started to caressed his hair and back. "It was amazing Zoro" she whispered hugging him. "You are amazing" he answered hugging her upper body and snuggling into her globes. _Smack. _"ouch! What was that for?". Asked Zoro rubbing his sore head. "you ruined my dress, do you know how much I paid for it? So much for looking nice for you!". He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pulled them above her head in a rather roughly movement. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard. She winced, it was painful but also hot. "you don't need any clothes to make me hard, in fact I prefer you like this as you can see". He said, grinding his half hard member on her. She squirmed. "I don't care you will have to buy me another one besides taking me to dinner." "you witch, is always about money with you hn?" he said kissing her and releasing her arms, encircling her body, bringing her closer to him. She could feel his hardness, he was getting ready for another round. "hmmm s-s stop Zoro! Let's sleep, I'm tired and sore. How can you want to go again? Aren't you tired?". He smiled. "woman, with you I could go all night long.". "but you won't." she said pushing him and rolling on her side.

He sighed."I will take a shower". He got up and went to the bathroom, where he took a cold shower. When he got back she was already asleep. He smiled, he was indeed too rough. She was finally his. Nami was his and he would never let her go. No one would touch her, no one would have her. In the candle lights he gazed upon her body. Perfect. The red stains in the mattress and the white juice running down her thighs reminding him that he was the one who turned her into a woman, and he would make sure that only him could make her moan, squirm and scream on a bed. He walked to the balcony, drying his hair. He didn't mind covering himself, it was a warm summer night, without wind just an occasional breeze. He leaned in the rail watching the stars and the quiet city ahead. His father was getting more and more anxious for him to enter his company, but he hated his father. He blamed him for his mother death. No. He wouldn't become some shitty businessman, he would be free and do whatever he liked. Looking over his shoulder, to the woman sleeping peacefully in his bed, he would be whatever he had to be with her and assure her happiness. Smiling he walked toward his sleeping woman. He silently got in the bed and embraced her in his arms resting his head in the crook of her neck. She immediately molded to his form, his body was spooning hers perfectly, so he pushed the sheets to cover them and snuggled to her, while grabbing slightly one of her soft globes he drifted to sleep.

Looking at her, he couldn't stop smiling. Her beautiful orange hair was longer reaching her backside , her soft face lines a little more defined making her look more mature and somehow sexier, her delicious breasts were fuller just like her hips were wider and her legs longer. God how he loved that woman. He would never said when he would be back, he couldn't his missions in the s.e.a.l.s. was always too dangerous and unpredictable. He remembered when he told her about his career choice. She got hysterical, "what are you thinking? What about me? I won't let you do this!". Despite she saying these things she knew, in the deep of her heart, that it was in his nature, in his fierce, loyal, altruistic and righteous inner nature. He was and always would be a soldier a fighter, ready to die but ready to protect the ones he cared. He enlisted right after high school, leaving his father disappointed but immensely proud since his grandfather were a war hero. With only a few years he was already a first sergeant, demonstrating agility and strength in the field, but also compassion and friendship between his comrades. His strategy abilities were impeccable and his leadership unquestionable. His will, unbreakable such as his character. He got a scarred eye from the last mission, just as some new scars. She would freak out for sure. He didn't like leaving her alone, especially when she drew so much unwanted attention. She got accepted in various colleges, but they agreed it would be better for her to be close to her family, so she was attending the Ohio university, Law course, it was only 50 minutes from their house (he bought a house for them, without telling anyone not even his father, with the money his grandpa left for him in his testament when he was 10), although she didn't live there, she still lived with her aunt and cousin in the downtown area, 30 minutes from her college.

Whenever he was in town they would stay at the house, it was a modest two-story house in a quiet and residential neighborhood, with a backyard that was the main reason for his purchase. It had a Mikan orange tree, together with some flowers and stuff like that, he doesn't give a shit about plants and trees, but she loved that kind of thing something about her parents, so he automatically liked it too. He just wanted a place away from his father. A place for his equipment and training room, a place for her to cook and study. Their home. And it was at their garden that he was "spying" his beautiful woman, from there he had a perfect view of the kitchen. She would often spent the weekends or some random days there, cooking and gardening her beloved plants and tree. She loved taking care of their house, cleaning it making look like they were actually married. They agreed, since he had joined the s.e.a.l.s., that their relationship would stay as boyfriend and girlfriend until he was stable enough on the navy to not take such risky missions, fearing for her safety. She was working a part-time job at a law firm, close to her college. She was so happy studying the law and working at the firm with minimum salary, she was starting to feel independent and responsible. Between his incoming from the navy and the money his father would give him monthly, Zoro was more than satisfied, he didn't need much to live. The problem was the greedy witch, as he often called his girlfriend, she was always shopping, wasting money on stupid clothes, shoes and girly stuff and she would hit him every time he said something about it. Her aunt was a very open-minded woman, happily married to a very rich doctor, so she and her cousin had whatever they wanted, after all they were the same age. He actually didn't care if she wasted her money or his as long as she was happy. She would be always so happy wearing new clothes and doing whatever she does when shopping with her cousin Nojiko. The two were inseparable, almost like sisters.

He finally entered the house, silently leaving a wet trail behind him along with his bag and dripping coat, approaching her from behind. She was focused on mixing her special mikan flavored sauce and humming a tune when two strong arms encircled her pushing her to a hard chest and sniffing her neck. She dropped the bowl and was about to scream and hit her attacker when she felt it. That masculine, musk scent that overwhelmed her completely and instantly she knew who was there. "Zoro!" she turned and hugged him, burying her face into his chest letting him squeeze her hard, almost melting the two together. He started to feel his chest warm and more wet than already was, feeling her body shake with her sobs he started to released her and they slowly separated. "why do you always cry?" he asked wiping carefully her tears away. She hit his chest "baka! You scared me, I wasn't expecting you", "of course not, this is a surprise after all". She finally looked at his face and the look of horror she gave him made him worry for a moment. "w-w what happened? Why is your eye closed like this? Are you okay? Oh my god, Zoro what did they do to you? Here let-". She was freaking out, her hands shaking, worry plastered on her face. "woman I'm fine, quit freaking out already." he said while holding her arms and looking her with his good eye. "what do you mean freaking out? Of course I'll freak out! How would you feel if you come back and I got a scar in my eye?" he tensed, "I would kill everyone in this f** city until I found the bastard and when I got a grab of his sorry ass, I would make sure he would never touch what is mine!" at the end of his sentence he was growling with hate and rage, his hands clenching like he was ready to kill someone."Zoro, babe. Calm down, I was just saying it hypothetically. Zoro?". She was holding his face down, caressing his cheeks and looking in his good eye, searching for her boyfriend to come back. "you need to control your possessiveness, babe." she said, kissing his lips. "I'm sorry, I was, I mean - you got me by surprise. you know I care deeply for you and the thought of you getting hurt- it drives me crazy." he said hugging her and kissing her neck. "stop! i- it tickles!" she was pushing him, giggling and getting red-faced.

he slowly push her on the kitchen floor, straddling her as he continued to tickle her with his mouth and his hands. when he finally stopped, she had tears in her eyes. he was just above her, staring at her with a grin in his face. she reached for his face and with trembling fingers she touched his scarred eye. " does it hurt?" he shake his head. she then pushed him down and tenderly laid down butterfly kisses on his eyes, his nose, forehead, cheeks and one sweet kiss on his lips. he took her hands and kissed each palm. "it doesn't bother me, really. it was a fragmentation grenade, It was an accident. nothing much. I told you before, I'll always come back to you." he cupped her face and kissed her, a long and passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Nami: Life Goes On

The sunlight was passing through the curtains and spreading warmth upon the two forms laying on the oversized bed. He was awake for some time now, laying on his side appreciating the beautiful woman sleeping with her bare back to him, the sheets on her hips down, her orange hair covering the pillow and irradiating a delicious citrus scent. From that angle he could see her peaceful face, hear her delicate breathing and have a privileged view of the red mark he did on her neck during their last night activities. He rolled on his back and looked on the clock at his nightstand; 6:49. He sighed 'too early, did I even sleep?'.

Last night, he arrived on town later then he expected (he blamed the traffic because," Roronoa Zoro was never lost") but he got lost several times on the road, it didn't matter that this was his hometown, he would always got lost. So by the time he got on their house it was already 21:44. 'F**! Two and a half hours to get home? It normally take an hour to get from the airport to here!', this was when Nami was in the car, but he wouldn't admit it. 'Her class ends at 22:00'. He smirked 'let's see if the woman is really studying like she says so'.

'So for next class read chapter 13 and be ready for our midterm test, I'm not kidding people you have two weeks to catch up!' All the students started to exit at the teacher final words. Nami was one of the last students to leave the classroom, she was talking to some friends about a study group for next Monday. 'Ok guys have a good weekend!' she said while heading to her scooter. "hey" he said from across the street, arms crossed, back on his Ram truck eyes glued on her. She spun around "Zoro!", she would recognize that deep baritone even on the loudest place. She ran to him with open arms, he embraced her body and smiled in her hair. "When did you arrive?" she asked after kissing him lightly. "Now" was his muffled answer since he was kissing her neck. She giggled pushing his chest. "Why do you always do this? It tickles!". He gave her one last kiss before putting her on the ground and walking away from her.

"Zoro?" she watched him lift her scooter and drop it in the back of his truck without breaking a sweat. "So what do you want to eat? I'm starving" with some cables he adjusted her scooter on the trunk and looked at her with a interrogating face. "W-w what?". "Dinner, did you eat?". She was still baffled with his actions, she knew he was strong- but this was insane!'. "Are you listening woman?" he was waving a hand in front of her. 'And he make it look like it was a normal thing to do…'. She was observing his features , green short hair, scarred eye, thick chin, tough neck, the three earrings on his left earlobe, hard muscles and broad chest visible under his white shirt, 'Damn he was hot!'. He was taking her hand, "Come on let's grab something. What ab- Hhfff!" She threw herself on his arms, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Woman!" She was snuggling on his chest, hugging his waist tightly. He put his head on top of hers and embrace her body gently. "Why are you acting so weird? Did Something happened?". She shook her head "Just hold me like this". He smiled and held her firmly.

They went to a dinners where he ordered two hamburgers with fries and a beer. She wasn't hungry so she was just drinking an orange juice, her favorite. She was laughing "What? Two and a half hours to get home? You definitely broke some kind of record Zoro. How can you be so disorientated?". "Shut up witch! Is these damn streets they keep changing directions! And they all look the same. "yeah, sure. But how did you get to my college without getting lost?" "I don't get lost! And I happen to know exactly the way, I don't know why, but I just know." he shrugged at her. She watched he eat occasionally stealing one chip from his plate. They kept talking for some time, she was telling about her job, her classes, her teachers and the upcoming test. He would just listen and sometimes make a question about this and that. When they were leaving the restaurant, just before they reach the door, Zoro handed her his green coat "Here, put this." she was glad he had made her put his coat on, it was cold outside and her jeans and super low-cut shirt would have made her chill.

She loved this about him: he was always taking care of her. She held on his arm and breathed in his scent on his coat that would reach her ankles and hang loosely on her small form. On the way home she fell asleep while resting on his shoulder. She woke in their bed alone when she heard the shower. She glanced to the alarm clock: 00:56. 'I must've fell asleep.' An idea occurred to her. 'Well, now that I'm awake might as well enjoy it.' with a devil grin she quietly got up while undressing and walking to the open bathroom door. She could see his large bareback turned to her, he was letting the hot water pour on his body with his head down and hands on the wall.

Sneaking behind him she opened the shower doors and instantly was painfully shoved on the tiled wall with an angry muscular man holding her wrists above her head with one hand and his elbow pressing her neck. "Z-Z Zoro! It's me!" His good eye enlarged. "Nami" he released her and with a scowl he grunted: "Are you crazy woman? Sneaking behind me like that, do you want to get hurt? Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" her trembling hand was caressing her neck, eyes shut and mouth closed on a thin line. " I'm sorry Nami, really. It's just that you got me by surprise, I didn't mean to." He was holding her shoulders with a mix of guilt and worry on his face "You know I would never hurt you". She hit his head , "Stupid that hurt!". He flinched expecting another blow that never came instead, there was a small hand tracing his chest scar. The water still running free. "You brute, taking advantage of a weak innocent girl" she said in a teasing tone. "Weak innocent girl? Where? I can only see a fierce red haired woman that got herself in a lot of trouble." "oh my! What kind of trouble?".

He spun her around pressing her body on the wall "the kind that will make you scream." she giggled, she loved to play these games with him and he would always play along. He kissed her neck and started to finger her pussy. She tried to turn around but he held her there biting her neck, sucking her supple flesh. She squirmed helplessly. Pulling her head back he kissed her roughly. "no more foreplays for you." with a single powerful trust he buried his shaft on her, making her scream with the unexpected penetration. "AHH Zoro! Too rough!". "that's what you get for sneaking on me." he said licking her neck. It was too much, his dick was so hard and big 'he'll rip my pussy but it feels so good'. He started to pound her pressing her body on the wall, holding her hips, grunting on her ear and nibbling her earlobe and neck. She was moaning uncontrollably her hands trying to get a grip on the wall, when he pushed her to bend over and continued to fuck her hard. With the new position he was hitting a new spot which didn't take long to make her climax. "Oh Oh, Zoro", he slowed the rhythm and rode out her last spasms. When she was back, he got of her and kissed her turning her body to his embrace. He was massaging her breast and caressing her clit while kissing her passionately. Still kissing her he grabbed her butt with both hands and her legs encircled his waist right when he penetrated her for the second time making them both moan. This time he was gently making love with her in a slow pace. She cupped his face with her hands and look him in the eye. Without saying any words he put an arm around her waist and close the tap, walking them to their bed. As he laid her on the mattress he kept the eye contact and carefully, to not slip out, exchange their positions. She use his wet chest for support and moved her hips enjoying the new sensations on her body. Being Zoro a very dominant lover, it was rare the times when he allowed her to ride him so she would make the best out of it. She leaned back her body and lifted herself until only the tip was inside and slammed back down earning a low grunt from his lips and a harsh grip on her thighs. She bent down and kissed his neck while rocking her hips. When he moved his hands to hold her hips and meet her trusts she increased speed and soon her body was shaking and she crashed on his chest moaning. He kissed her forehead and turned her again with his still hard member on her juicy pussy he spread her legs and put them on his shoulders and without giving her time to recover he started to impale her. Nami could feel him going deeper on her , the effects of her last orgasm making her feel dizzy and weak. "Zoro Zoro Zoro…" she was mumbling his name. Soon he could feel his balls twitching along with her slick walls. His back muscles tensed, her toes squirmed, he clenched his grip on her waist and she dug her nails on his arms as they climaxed together.

Before he joined the s.e.a.l.s Zoro was a heavy sleeper, always being late for school taking naps here and there. Now his trained mind and body would keep him alert, awake or sleeping, giving him just some few hours of rest. That's why when Nami woke up alone at 9:12 she already knew where her boyfriend was. She put on his shirt and went straight to his training room. "one hundred and twenty nine-one hundred and thirty-one hundred and thirty one-one….". He was doing pushups with one hand on his bare back. He heard her footsteps and just kept counting. "one hundred and thirty two-one hundred and thirty three…". She stopped on the door and watched the muscles on his back move along with his flexing arms. She knew he didn't like interruptions when he was doing his exercises, so she gave him one last look before going to make breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen there was a delicious smell of pancakes and fresh coffee. She was standing at the sink looking through the window to her well cared garden bathed in the sunlight while sipping her coffee. It's like they say: a woman wearing your shirt is one of the sexiest things a man can ask for. "morning" he was hugging her from behind burying his face on her hair. She smiled and placed her mug on the sink "morning", one hand on his face and the other over his arm on her waist. "you did a good job on the garden, it looks nice." She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest "what? _Now_ you like my garden? Mr. I don't care about stupid plants." She said the last part imitating his voice and making a scowl. "hey I don't talk like that!", she laughed walking away from him "I'm the great Zoro, I'm always grumpy and my hair is green dahh." She was sticking out her tongue while dodging his arms. "you witch! Came here!". She yelped when he caught her and started to poke her ticklish side. "Say you are sorry, say it!". "S-s sor- soorr-y-y". "what? I can't hear you." she was squirming in his arms, laughing helplessly. "Sorryy" she manage to say. "now that's better" he turned her around and wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes with his thumb. He smiled at her "Such a silly girl". She gave him a side smile "Such a brute" and pushed him down to kiss his lips.

He was sitting on a chair eating pancakes with her legs on his lap "How long are you staying this time?". She asked without looking at him, concentrated on the newspaper spread on the table. "Five days top, our squad will be leading a mission together with the army". She angrily put her legs on the floor and stood. she grabbed the dirty dishes, aside the one he was eating and stomped to the sink "I can't take this anymore! You are always on missions, I'm always alone. Everyone keeps asking about you" she shoved the plates under the water, nearly breaking the pottery "Even my sister thinks something is wrong, Damn I'm 23 years old and my boyfriend is never around!" She had tears in her eyes, her hands were shaking and her head was down. Zoro was static with a half eaten pancake on his fork and a puzzled face. It was rare for her to have an outburst like this, last time they were teenagers and he had tell her about his decision on joining the marines.

He put the fork on his plate and stood up staring at her back. "Nami calm down. I know you are nervous about your college an-". She turned to face him. "No! This has nothing to do with my college, or my job or my period! This is about _Us._ About you! I don't even know if you still like me, or if you have an affair. Why can't I call you, or know where you are? I'm always afraid that one day someone is going to knock on my door and tell me you are -" she couldn't said it. " I'm afraid Zoro. I-I I can't lose you. I can't." he gently hugged her while she quietly cried on his bare chest. "don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." he was massaging her hair and her back. "You know that my job is secret, I'm not allowed to tell anybody about it. And you would be in danger if I did. I know I'm not always around, but don't talk stupid things like I don't like you, you know is not true. And I would never betray you. For God's sake woman where do you get these ideas?". He pushed her back, so he could look in her teary eyes, "and what do I always say? I'm always coming back to you. No matter what." he was cupping her face with his hands. "I'm sorry for not being able to be with you, but this is my job, this is what I do. This is what I'm." She couldn't speak so she would just nod. he leaned down making their foreheads touch. "Don't expect something from me that you know I can't give it to you, I'm not the romantic type. You know this." She was still sobbing, so he made her rest on his chest again. She was letting his words sink in. The ache on her heart was replaced by a warmth and a joyful resolve. She was acting like a foolish teenager. She already knew everything he told her. And a long time ago she decided that this man was her world, so she would accept and embrace him entirely. He waited for her to calm down. "Feeling better?". "Yeah" she pushed herself out of his embrace. "Sorry for this, I guess I was keeping too much on my chest." she got on the tip of her toes and kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." And just like that she walked out of the kitchen leaving behind a confused man. "Is she still mad?" he asked himself.

Later that day he was on the garage checking his V8 HEMI when he heard a scream coming from the house. In a flash he was inside, his instincts preparing him for danger. "Zoro? Zoro!" she was in the kitchen on top of a chair. "What? Where is he?" he was in front of her shielding her from the enemy. "there in the counter, hurry!". Wait a minute, there was nobody here. "Woman, what are you talking about?". He was facing her. "The thing, it's huge! Go get it! Hurry is crawling it will fly at any moment!" She was pushing him. He looked at the counter and there it was a dark blue beetle crawling on the rim of a pam. "Ahh No! It will ruin my pasta! Zoro do something!". He sighed relieve that it was just a bug, and here he was ready to kill someone. He chuckle, the woman would definitely be his death. She hit his head "Stop laughing and go!". He approached the "monster" and slowly grabbed a glass from the counter and gently scooped the blameless insect inside of it. "Here you go the horrible creature is now concealed my lady". He said walking to her. "Ahh take this thing out, OUT!". "Geez woman, stop yelling." she got down of the chair and walked to the window to see him squatting and about to release the beastly thing. "NOT in my garden Zoro!" He sighed again, "Don't worry little friend I'll find a place where she will never find you". "Are you talking with it?". "Where do you want me to put it?". "I don't know, somewhere away from here!". He walked until the fence. "is this good?". "Yes!". He released the insect "here you go little friend, just remember to never come here again ok? Or she will kill you."

When he entered the kitchen again she jumped in his arms kissing him. "My shinning knight!". He easily caught her returning the kiss. He smiled on her lips "Crazy woman, almost gave me a heart attack over a little bug". "What? It was huge! It came flying like a helicopter through the window. It could have killed me!". He laughed and hugged her tightly against his body. "It would have to pass through me first". "Why are you smelling funny?" she asked from his chest. "What?". She looked up to his face. "Zoro, tell me this is not oil on your shirt." he looked down on her. "What do you expected? I was checking some things on the engine when you screamed." she hit his chest "Baka! This will stain my dress, moron!". She angrily went to their room. It was incredible how she could change from super sweet to super bitchy mode. 'She didn't change a bit since we were kids'.

He smiled remembering the first time they met. "I don't have money, but I can pay with my body" a younger version of Nami winked suggestively to the shop owner. "you little thief!". She started to laugh running to the exit, when she bumped on a hard chest falling on her ass. "Hey old man, I'll pay for it." Said a green haired boy. He paid the angry man and didn't even look at her. "Get lost I don't need your help!" she said getting up. But he was already gone. The little red-haired bossy girl went looking for him. "Hey you!" he stopped without looking at her. "Who are you? Why did you help me there?". he looked over his shoulder "It doesn't matter who I am and you shouldn't be stealing. where is your mommy kid?". She tensed, hands clenched on her sides. This stupid green haired boy wasn't much older than her and he was calling her "kid"! "Don't talk about my mother you jerk!" she bumped into him and stormed away. He just stared at her back. "Crazy girl". Then he put his hands on his pocket and froze. his wallet. where was it? He had it just a while ago! Wait a minute, did she? "That witch!".

After that day they were always arguing and bickering at each other, but would always be seen together. He began to fall for her. He would thought about her 24/7. Until the day when he was walking back home, wondering where was the red haired girl, and heard her voice nearby. "Stop it! Leave him alone" she was hugging a little dog, and 5 older boys were surrounding her. "He is just a stray dog brat, let him go and you won't get hurt". "No! You will hurt him again". they laughed "We have a good Samaritan here boys, let's have some fun". They started to push her around. she started to cry. Suddenly a green haired boy was standing in front of her with a defensive position. "No one makes _my_ girl cry". They were bigger than him, but he was no ordinary 15 year old boy. He was a trained fighter. Body and soul prepared to make his enemies suffer. Finally his training with his grandfather would pay off. "Oh! So sweet, her boyfriend co-" he got a jab on his jaw, that knock him out. She stood in the ground hugging the little dog against her chest, watching the 4 boys attack Zoro. He moved so fast that she could hardly see his movements, one by one the bullies were beaten by his powerful punches. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He pulled her on her feet, the little dog jumped on the ground and was happily sniffing the surroundings. He was looking for injuries on her body. "Nami can you hear me? Are you hu-" She kissed him hugging his neck. He was baffled. Was she kissing him? The girl of his dreams? He slowly hugged her body and kissed her back. On that day he knew that the red haired girl was his reason to live and he would never let her go.

They were going out to dinner, he was waiting for her at the living room lazily seating on the couch. "Woman! I'm hungry! Can't you go any faster?". She sighed, this was his last night before travelling again, she wanted to look nice to him. They decided to go to their favorite restaurant: "La chica" a Mexican themed place where he took her on their first date. She looked herself on the full length mirror on the wall: she was wearing a red strapless shirt that showed her belly button and almost didn't cover her breasts with a super short black satin skirt and red high heels. "You should know better than to rush a woman". she said descending the stairs. He got up and walked to the door. "Come on I'm starving! why do you always take so long to-". He stopped holding the door. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. All of the sudden going out seemed stupid. he closed the door and walked to her. she was standing on the end of the stairs, putting a red lipstick and looking on a hand mirror. "I'm almost ready, you can go I lock the door." She said while spreading the red color on her lips. He grabbed her lipstick and mirror and threw them away. "Hey! Wha-" he kissed her backing her to the nearby wall. she tried to push him but he held her hands down. He released her hands only to squeeze her breasts and butt, smirking when he noticed she wasn't wearing panties. he moved his mouth to her neck where he bit her. "Ahh Ahh Zoo- Zoro!". He was hot, he could feel a very known desire awaken inside of him. he pushed her shirt down, revealing her hardened nipples and instantly his mouth was biting and sucking one globe with a hand massaging the other. She loved when he forced her, it would make her hot and bold. She started to push down his black pants until his hard cock was free. when she put her hand around it he put her leg on his elbow and lift it so he could penetrated her. She moaned holding on his shirt. He moved in and out in a fast pace seeking release for the burning desired inside of him. She bit his shoulder trying to contain the uncontrollable sounds escaping her mouth. Soon she arched her back and screamed his name, he trusted a few more times before milking inside of her.

He release her leg and kissed her tenderly. she was holding on his shoulders afraid to fall, since her legs were still a little shaken. "By the way, you look beautiful". this made them both chuckle. "You perv, can't you control yourself? At least you didn't rip my clothes this time." she said with a playful smile. "How can I control myself with you dressing like this?" He pressed his hips on her, making her wince. "So f*** ing hot" he whispered on her ear. She pushed him slightly so he got out of her making a trail of cum and pussy juices run down her legs. He slowly get down and started to lick her legs since her ankles until her swollen pussy, cleaning her with little kisses. When he gave her one last kiss on her pussy and started to move up she grabbed his hair and pulled him up to a desperate kiss where she proved her and his taste. That night they ordered a pizza and spent the night watching movies and enjoying each other company. He would lay on her breasts and she would massage his back and hair, or they would change positions with her lying on top of him with his hand on her back tracing small circles. they drifted to sleep with her head on his chest, his arm over her shoulder and holding each other hands.

When she woke up the next day she felt emptiness on her heart. He was gone. A single tear rundown her cheek. She was used to wake up alone, but this time she was overwhelmed with feelings that were lingering on her for some time. She could still smell his scent on the sheets, on the pillow and on her body. She glanced to the clock 7:11, she better get up and get ready to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Nami: Green and Orange

Sister

It was a chilly autumn afternoon with a grey sky. That's why a 12 year old version of Nami and Nojiko were wearing matching scarves and gloves on top of their clothes while walking home after school. "Nami are you sure he is, you know, ok? I mean he has _green_ hair. And people are saying he is from a family of professional killers, also his father is never around. That Mihawk guy is definitely suspicious." the blue haired girl whispered looking around. Nami put a finger on her chin. "I don't know if he is a killer, but he definitely trains a lot." she shrugged. "Look, I know he looks like a bad boy with his scowl and stern face, but he makes me feel safe and cherished." She smiled to herself. "I like to be with him." It was all Nojiko needed to hear. After the death of her parents, Nami made a resolve to not let anyone became closer to her, always wear a smile and be strong. She wasn't the same Nami she used to play with. No. She was a 10 year old girl wearing a mask. Now this green haired boy was bringing her sister back, putting a true smile on her face and making her happy again. She smiled, 'I'm so happy for you Nami, you finally found someone capable of bringing you joy. I know you can see it too.'

Nojiko hugged her playfully. "Someone is in loooveee". Nami pushed her . "Stop it!" she was red faced. "We just spend some time together, nothing much. Besides he is two years older I bet he wouldn't look at me this way." Nojiko stopped her and hold her shoulders "Nami, you've been talking about him since last year and I can tell from the amount of time I don't see you around that you two are spending a lot of time together. For a guy like him to hang out and be with a girl for this long… You must be special for him." She squeeze Nami shoulders and looked deep into her eye. "You know that I'm here for you right? And if that jerk make you suffer he will have to deal with me! No one mess with my sister". Nami smiled hugging her. "Thank you". It was amazing how easy her sister would understand her. She was the only one who knew her suffering, her struggle to surpass her parents death. They weren't "real sisters" but they would always call each other that way. Their bonds were stronger than any blood relation. Even more after she came to live with her aunt. Nojiko was always there with her, they had grown up together. She was the peaceful and calm child, while Nami was the hard headed and stubborn one. Her aunt was a wonderful person, a little bit eccentric but always comprehensive and caring. She adopted Nojiko when she found out her inability to impregnate. She told Nojiko when she was 9, proudly saying that she was her 'little sunlight'. Nami still remember when her mother told her that Nojiko and her aunt were a special kind of mother and daughter and that she never saw her aunt more happier than on the first time she held Nojiko on her arms.

Training

She was seating on his bare back reading her notes for tomorrow history test. "eighty eight- eighty- nine- ninety- ninety one- ninety two…" He was doing pushups with one hand on the lower of his back and the other supporting his and her weight. Somehow the feeling of his back muscles flexing under her, the steady up and down movement and his unbreakable concentration allowed her mind to focus on her study. "one hundred and fifty two- one hundred and fifty three…". She slowly put her hand on his back making he briefly stop to let her get down and then continue to count like there was no interruption at all. Nami walked to her bag on the floor and put her notes on it. They were on the school gym. Zoro would always go there after the football training to exercise. She would silently join him to read a book, study or take a nap when she was particularly tired. She sat down on a gym mat, reclined her body on the wall and opened a book. She glanced over her book to see him lifting some heavily weights. "Seventy four- seventy five- seventy six…". She was feeling warm and overwhelmed by a musk scent, opening her eyes she realized that her body was covered with his coat, her head laid down on his folded shirt and her book was beside her. "For someone who keeps yelling at me for taking naps, you seemed to enjoy your nap time." He was sitting beside her, with a bottle of water in hand and a towel over his bare shoulders. He watched she sit up, stretch her body and rub her sleepy eyes. "Here". He handed her a juice box. She grabbed the juice and looked at him. "Did you finish your training?" he took a sip of his bottle and without looking at her he responded "About one hour ago" She almost yelled: "What? Why didn't you wake me?" he shrugged "You looked like you were needing some sleep." She looked to the gym mat that she slept, where his shirt and coat were and then to the juice box on her hand. 'Orange flavored', her favorite. A warm sensation washed her body and made her heart accelerate. He wasn't the romantic type so it was the little things he would do that she would cherished the most. She held the juice to her body and looked at him. He was lazily resting on the wall, with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. She crawled to his side and gave him a peck on his cheek making him blush. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, happily drinking her juice. He put an arm on her shoulders and continue to rest with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips.

Boyfriend

Since the day she had kissed him a few things changed. On that day 5 random guys learned to not mess with a certain red haired girl and they also witnessed, although not consciously, the beginning of their relationship. "Zoro where are you going? You have biology now, it's this way." He just grunted and followed her. "How can you be so disorientated?" Nami said while taking his hand and walking them to his classroom. She would always do this, guide him to his class and give him a sweet kiss before going to her class. Everyone on the school was used to see the angry looking bad boy with the red haired girl, so when they started to hold hands and kiss each other it was already expected. "Nami, is it true? That you are going out with that green haired boy?" One of her friends asked with a curious face and a shy voice. Nami just smiled "What? Are you jealous?" she asked smirking. Her friend was red faced "W-w what, no. I j- j just. I mean…" "Look, we are just curious ok? And get yourself together Julia, it was just a question!" Said a blonde girl. Nami laughed enjoying herself. "I know, I'm just kidding with you guys!" Julia relaxed and laughed along with her friends. "We are dating and yes he is grumpy and scary but he is _not _a killer or whatever you guys may have heard. He is really nice and sweet if you get to know him" her friends look at each other and giggled. Nami sounded like a truly girl in love. How could the always serious and bad moody boy be a "nice and sweet" person was beyond their comprehension but, if there was someone capable of handling him that person was the fierce and bossy girl in front of them.

Nami soon realized that Zoro was the jealousy and overprotective type although he didn't show it frequently. Whenever they were at some public place he would hold her by her waist and wouldn't let her go too far. At school no one dared to look at her twice, all the guys knew that she was Zoro's girl. It didn't help that Nami liked to show her skin, _too_ much skin in Zoro's opinion. "You need to understand this: I'm not a man that like to share. What is mine is _mine_." He said in a low controlled voice with arms crossed over his chest. She was facing him, hands on her hips and a challenging expression on her face. "I don't care what you think! I will wear whatever I want, I will go out with my sister and friends and I will do what I want! Who are you to tell me what to do?" They stood facing each other in the middle of the street. She was the first one to talk, with a deep sigh she said: "Look, I know you think I can't take care of myself and I know that this is your instincts talking, but you need to thrust me." He was still rigid with an angry look. She put a hand on his face and looked deep into his eyes, he instantly relaxed and leaned to her touch. "You know that _this_ is who I'm." He cupped her face and looked at her with fire in his eyes. "If anything happen to you… if someone dare to lay a finger on you…" He took a pause " You can't stop me from worrying about you. It's what I do." She pushed him down and kissed his lips. "I know" She whispered while he hugged her tightly.

Nami knew that Zoro wasn't the affectionate-lovely type but his silent demeanor and strong presence was enough for her. He would say the true. The true only. He never lied to her, she knew that his inner nature wouldn't allow him to do so. Nami admired him profusely: his rightful character, his sense of justice, his unbreakable will and his good heart. He was a loyal and respectful man. Strong body and mind. She trusted him to hold her, to care about her, to hear her secrets and fears; to love her the way he did. She could be herself with him, she could show how life had scarred her and not be afraid of his reaction because he had only acceptation and reassuring to give her. And he would only ask for her; for her smile, her presence, her bossy attitude, her scent, her embrace, her voice… he wanted her all. So she gave herself to him, her body, her mind and her soul. She never comprehended how they understood each other since the beginning, since the first time they met. Since that day their connection only got stronger and deeper.

_She would make him do whatever she wanted and he would always complain and call her a witch. She would hit him whenever he "deserved" and he would let her do it without a flinch. She would guide him and mock his direction skills and he would always follow her mumbling that he knew the way. She would show him her deepest fears and worries and he would just embrace her massaging her hair and keeping her demons away. She would ask for his embrace and he would silently hold her and secure her body and mind. She would open her arms and he would seek her warmth. She would be his everything and he would give her everything._

Girlfriend

Train, football, naps, school and train again; this was Zoro's routine, pretty simple just like himself. He didn't care about anything else in life, not even his father, his teachers, the stupid people from school and most of all he didn't care about other's opinion. He liked to be alone, to train, to play football and to nap. He didn't think ahead on his life. He would just live the moment. He was well aware of his bad reputation at school but again he didn't care about people's opinion. Actually he liked how no one would mess with him, how everyone would make way for him. He didn't like to go home, it was always alone, just the staff, his father was always away. So he would be at the school gym, the park, sometimes the beach or just walking through the city (He would eventually get lost). His lack of direction was a pain in the a** he admitted. Going places was hard and he was always arriving late for class, the teachers didn't even care anymore. Anyway, his life was simple until the day that the red haired girl entered his mind, heart and life. Something about her sneaky, bossy and hard headed attitude got his attention. He could see through her façade, he could feel that the little girl in front of him was something else and he wanted to know what was it. He had waited for her to come to him, his instincts telling to be patience. It resulted on his routine- no his life- changing forever.

She became his goal in life in such a short time that he couldn't remember a life without her. He found himself doing and thinking things that had never crossed his mind. She brought feelings on him that had never being displayed for anyone before. He would feel a mix of happiness, rage, worry, attraction, doubt, concern and most of all he would feel the natural and instinctive need to protect her. The witch, as he often called her, was _his_ from the beginning. She just needed to know it. So, when those stupid enough guys made her cry, he unleashed his fury. She was _crying._ Because of them. They needed to suffer, they needed to pay. _No one makes my girl cry_. No one. He would be damned if they ever touched her again. He can still remember the feeling of her soft lips on his own, her arms around his neck, her body close to his. It took some time to understand that she was finally on his arms. It was the best day of his life. After that, his life got much more complicated and he didn't care. She was always getting in trouble, like the time she defended a little girl from some school bullies. She just stood in front of the crying toddler with her hands on her hips, classic bossy pose, and scowled the guys. I watched in agony from afar, I knew that she could handle it: she was a strong and determinate 14 years old girl. They just laugh and were about to charge on her. 'Sounds like this guys don't know who they are going to mess with' I thought with a smirk . In a minute I was in front of her, arms crossed over my chest. "Need something?" I asked in a voice loaded with threat, dark aura surrounding me. "F**, it's Zoro!" one of the idiots shouts, pointing at me. The others just look at each other and ran away. I turned around and see she cradling the child that was holding on her still trembling. She look at me and mouths "Thank you" while massaging the little girl's back that was hiding her head on her neck. That was one of her qualities that he appreciated the most: She would do whatever she could to help others, it didn't matter the situation. Of course that means he would always be looking for her in case some of the situations were dangerous.

Nami changed a lot of aspects on his life. He started to think on a future, he wanted her to be with him, more precisely _she_ was his future. His direction skills were still bad as always, but he discovered that when it comes to her, he would easily find the way. He became more patient, more caring and mostly stronger for her. They would always be bickering at each other, every day, every time over almost everything. It was automatic, natural for them. He wouldn't have it any other way. The witch would drive him crazy with her clothes and seductive ways. It couldn't be help it, he knew that she wouldn't change. The same way he wouldn't change his training routine nor his grumpy demeanor. He would forget _her_ birthday, _his_ birthday, valentine's day, their anniversary etc… The woman would always be so mad at him. He didn't care about these stupid dates, it was just another day for him. Sometimes he would be afraid of losing her as she was always so free and determinate, but she would sense his insecurity bringing him to her embrace and reassuring him. He liked how she showed her fragile side and fears to him, so he could secure her in his arms. Zoro found in her a new resolve, she was his strength, his light. His safe place to return and to cherish. And he would be whatever she needed him to be.

_He would call her a witch and she would just wink and smile at him. He would train and wear out his body and mind and she would came and restore his energies. He would get mad at her and she would hug him and kiss him tenderly. He would be grumpy and moody and she would be happy and full of life. He would get lost in her embrace and she would massage his hair and back. He would protect her and she would say that she can take care of herself. He would give his all to her and she would be his completely. _

Beginning

It all started when she stole his wallet. That day she went looking for him to return the wallet but he was already gone. Later, she was laying on her bed, her head on the edge of the mattress, holding his wallet up and looking through it. "Roronoa Zoro. Oh! He studies in my school! He is two years older than me, that's why I don't remember him… but still a green hair is hard to miss. Tomorrow I'll go looking for-" Suddenly a blue haired head popped up in front of her "Nami! Where were you? I was worried tha- Whose wallet is this? Are you stealing again?" Nojiko was behind her, bent down hands on her knees and an accusing face. "Nojiko! Knock first!" In a flash Nami sat up on her bed trying to hide something behind her. Nojiko crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a stern face. "Nami you are stealing again, aren't you? Look, I know you've been through a lot and I know that it's not easy, but you can't steal things from people. This won't help you." She now had a concern look. "You know I'm here. You can talk to me". Nami instantly relaxed and took a deep breath. Her sister knew her too well. "It's nothing, really. I'm fine." She smiled and held the wallet in front of her body "It's from a boy, he is from our school. I'll give to him tomorrow." Nojiko eyed the wallet and the girl in front of her "Do you want me to come with you?" Nami shook her head "Don't worry I can take care of myself" She said winking seductively making Nojiko laugh and go sit by her side.

The other day Nami went looking for the green haired boy, but she couldn't find him. "I know him, he is the weird guy that is always training." said one of her friends. "Yeah, this Roronoa guy is all serious and grumpy. Everyone is scared of him. But what do you want with him Nami, Nami?" Nami was already walking to the gym, she waved back. "Thanks girls". Entering the building it didn't take long for her to see a green hair going up and down with a set of weights on his bare shoulders. She marched to him with a determinate face. "One hundred and fifteen- one hundred and sixteen- one hundred and seventeen…" She stood behind him hands on her hips, staring at his back. "Hey you! Here is your wallet. Next time don't interfere on another person business." She threw his wallet on the floor and turned around to leave but an arm around her middle made her back away. "Hey!Wh-" He held her arms and shook her body violently. "You little witch, who the f** you think you are? Walking around like a f** princess. Doing whatever you want. You spoiled brat!" He said in a low threatening voice looking deep in her eyes. Nami was baffled, no one dared to talk to her like that! "Let me go you brute!" She was trying to release her arms but his iron grip didn't let her move at all. "I tried to help you and this is what you do. I bet your mommy and daddy would be happy to know that their little princess was stealing." She lowered her head and froze, her body rigid. _Slap _Somehow she managed to release her arms and gave him a hard slap on his right cheek. "Don't you ever talk about my parents you moron!" She had tears streaming down her face " And don't talk like you know me you jerk!" She screamed and ran away, making everyone on the building look at him.

"That stupid brat, interrupting my training and even making a scene in front of everybody. Crazy witch." He was looking for the red haired girl, something inside of him was telling him to do so. Actually, when he saw her teary eyes his heart stopped and he felt a strange feeling. He concluded that he didn't like when she cried, he definitely didn't like it. Since yesterday, when he saw her at the grocery store, he couldn't stop thinking about her. How she tried to seduce the shop owner in one moment and in the other she was a fierce and bossy girl. He remembered calling her a witch and discovering that his wallet was gone. He smirked, he just met the girl and she already made him stupid. He was walking through the school surrounds "Damn this stupid school I can't find anything in here!" He wandering aimlessly for 10 minutes when he saw her sitting on the grass under a big tree. Her head was raised to the sky with her eyes closed and hands over her knees. He silently sat beside her with his legs stretched in front of him and arms supporting his body. "When did it happen?" She didn't move, nor opened her eyes "Last year, it was a fire on my house." He nodded although she couldn't see him. "I lost my mother when I was 8" She slowly lowered her head and looked at him. He could see that she wasn't crying anymore and that her eyes were a little red and puffy making his heart tighten. "Come on I'll walk you home" He was on his feet holding a hand to her with a half smile on his face. She look up to him and to his hand. He was different from before, caring and understanding. She giggled, when he wasn't scowling he looked nice, even cute to her. "What are you laughing at brat?" She got up on her own and gave him a hard hit on his head. "Stop calling me that! I'm just two years younger than you. And my name is Nami." He was massaging his head and looking to her back, she was already walking ahead of him. 'Where the hell did that come from?' he thought. "And pick up my bag!" He look to the floor to her pink bag. "I'm not your slave witch!". She stopped and looked to him. "Do you want me to tell the director that you hit me and made me cry?" She was making a fake sad face with a pouting. "Argh! You witch!" He said while roughly picking up her bag and walking to her, grunting and mumbling all the way. She just smiled triumphantly and continue to walk. "Hurry up! Or you will get lost again!" He stopped and stared at her back "What?" She turned around and put a hand on her hip "I saw you walking around, going in circles like a drunk man." She said enjoying herself. "Come on Zoro-_chan_, we don't want to be here when the school open, tomorrow morning right?" She winked and continued to walk again. 'How does she know my name, I don't remember- oh yeah, the wallet. That little thief.' He continued to walk with her bag on his shoulder and an annoyed expression on his face. "I wasn't lost! Is this stupid school that look the same everywhere!" She just waved back "Yeah sure".

Scars

He was tracing her body lines with his rough hands, fingers dancing on her smooth skin. Her creamy legs, her round butt, her delicate spine line, her shoulders- his hand stopped right above her left shoulder where he could feel the scarred pattern of a scar. He clenched his jaw. He hated that her flawless skin was marked even though she now had a tattoo to cover it. It was the painful reminder of the night were her parents had died when she was 10. He leaned over her and kissed her pinwheel-mikan tattoo wishing he could take away her pain. They had just made love and, as usual, she had fall asleep. She was laying on her stomach, with her hands under the pillow and leaving her naked body at her lover's will. Zoro pushed her short hair aside and kissed her neck sniffing her sweaty smell mixed with his own. She had red marks all over her body; thighs, butt, waist, lower of her back, her shoulders and neck. He was sure that she had more marks on her front; on her inner thighs, her belly, her delicious breasts, her collarbone and her lips. It was no secret that he was a rough lover, but this time he got carried away. She was getting more and more bold, teasing him, asking more, making him loose control and fuck her hard. He easily pulled her to him, bringing her body to lay on his bare chest. She just snuggled on his chest and continued to sleep. He looked down on her beautiful face and his gaze fell to her shoulder. To her _scar._ It wasn't fair, she wasn't suppose to have marks on her body. He was the one that would fight, train and endure pain so she could be safe. But he knew that she carried that scar proudly as a reminder of her parents, of her survival and her promise to keep living and be strong for them. He put an arm under his head and the other on her back, holding her protectively. He would make sure that she never get a scar again.

She was running a delicate finger on his bare chest, following the huge scar that crossed his chest. He had so many scars and every time he would come back with some more. She would always fret over them. "Zoro! Can't you be more careful? Look at you!" She would say after seeing his naked body every time he arrived from a mission. "Woman, relax it's just some scars." And he would always say something like that. The last time he came with a scarred _eye_. He had lost his f** eye! She got so worry at the time. She let out a deep sigh while looking at his chest with a worry expression. He caught her hand and lifted her chin to look at him. "What are you worrying about woman? Stop this! I've told you already, it's just some scars." He said firmly piercing her with his eye. She pushed her hand out of his grasp and pushed herself up, getting out of his embrace, sitting on her legs, back to him and hands clenched on her front. "I don't like seeing you like this, you know this. I understand that you-" She paused, trying to gather her words. He roll to his side and waited for her to talk about whatever was bothering her. He put a hand on her waist and kept it there as a reminder that he was listening. He stared on her bare back, covered by her long hair, waiting for her words. "It looks like you enjoy getting hurt Zoro. Sometimes I feel like you don't care about your life. I feel like you don't care about coming back. Coming back to me." She said in a low voice full of worry and love. His grip on her waist had tightened and he didn't even notice. He was shocked with her words. It was true. Whenever he fight he would concentrate on his opponents and nothing else. It didn't matter if he would be alive. He had to take down his enemies at any cost so his injuries were nothing for him. Maybe that's the reason why he had never lost. He felt a hand on his chest that brought him back. She was turned to him with a sad face, her long hair cascading around her. "Zoro" she whispered. His heart clenched. He pulled her down and held her tightly. "I'm sorry for this. I really am. But this is how I am on the field. I won't change the way I fight. You know this, you have always knew. And, as I'm always telling you, I'll be back for you, no matter what." He said caressing her hair. She was a strong woman, but sometimes she would feel vulnerable. "Promise you will always come back?" She asked in a muffled voice since her head was hidden in his chest. "You know I can't promise that. I'm not immortal. But I do promise you that I'll do everything to come back to you." He said in her hair. Nami just took a deep breath enjoying his embrace and letting his words wash her worries away. She would have to get used to his scars.

Past

"Focus. Discipline. Train. Concentration." A man with a stern face and a muscular body was marching in front of a little boy. He had white and short hair and a rigid posture. "You need to train your body and your mind. To get stronger you have to endure pain and extend your own limits." The boy had green hair and was doing upside down abs on a bar with an expert precision. He was only five years old but his posture and fitness revealed a long time of training. Roronoa Murui was a tall and strong 64 years old war hero. He lived with his son Roronoa Mihawk, his daughter in law Roronoa Mira and his grandson Roronoa Zoro. His family came from a generation of warriors. That's why Murui was training his grandson. He had trained his son but Mihawk showed no interest in continuing his legacy. Instead he became a businessman and was a very busy person. Zoro was still working out in a steady rhythm when Roronoa Mira came to the wide training room filled with equipments. "How is his training?" she asked in a calm voice. The man answered without looking at her "He has a strong will and discipline. He will became a great man." he said with proud. Mira looked to her son with a worried face. It was a tradition for this family to train their boys on a tender age, her husband although he doesn't train anymore, was a very strong man. She smiled to her son and turned around to leave.

Zoro liked to train. The feeling of his sore muscles would make him proud. He could feel his body stronger. His grandpa was a very serious and strict man, just like his father. He liked his grandpa, he was like a friend and a father for him, since Mihawk would always be busy and travelling. His mother was a beautiful woman, with blonde long hair, amber eyes and porcelain skin. Her petit body and her calm demeanor would make everyone like her. Zoro was not the affectionate boy and didn't show his emotions easily. But with his mother he would be sweet and lovely. He adored her, she would make him so calm and he felt so loved with her. When Zoro was 7 years old his mother discovered a rare cancer and became very ill. The green haired boy was lost. 'Why do I train so much? I can't even protect my mother' he thought hitting a tiled wall on his house. His father would come home more frequently but never for too long. Zoro hated this, was his work more important than his wife? His family? During the one year that his mother was battling cancer Zoro intensified his training and became more introverted. His grandpa was the one who helped him get through that difficult time. He would stand by his side and say "Be strong Zoro. Your mother need you to be there for her". Roronoa Mira died three months after his eight anniversary. His father wasn't even there. He arrived for her funeral and then went travelling on the same day. Zoro hated Mihawk, he blamed his mother death on him. She was always alone, missing him. When he was home she would be so happy and alive. Two years later his grandpa died abruptly because of a heart illness that he was secretly treating for years. Leaving Zoro with a handwritten letter that told him about a substantial amount of money left for him (Available when he turned 21) and apologizing for letting him alone. 'Continue your training. I'm proud of you.' was the last words Murui left for him. Zoro continued his routine of training, studying and becoming stronger for his mother and grandfather. He became grumpy and unhappy. Life took away all his loved ones. Bitterness was his defense.

First Contact

She was almost fifteen now, he was already 17. Nami knew that soon their teenager hormones would lit their libido. She also knew that being Zoro a highly disciplined man he knew how to control his body and instincts and he would never force her. So she would have to make the first move. She didn't care to do it, she liked being in control and her curiosity for his body was getting stronger. Their kisses was getting hotter and hotter but she wanted more. Zoro had such a controlled will that she had her doubts sometimes, he never looked to her cleavage or her legs. Actually he didn't show interest in women in general, of course that the moment he would look to some b** she would make sure he didn't do it again. She knew he was attracted to her, they would fight over her clothes and his exaggerated jealousy. So one day they got to his house like they would normally do. He was on his bed taking a nap and she was doing her homework. She silently got up and went to the bathroom. She got out with a red lacy lingerie. She was nervous about this, actually a little bit afraid of it. She trusted Zoro and she knew he wouldn't hurt her or force her but it was her first time being intimate with a guy. So it was with hesitant steps that she made her way to the sleeping man. She climbed the mattress and carefully straddle his body and was about to touch his chest when he grabbed her wrist with his eyes still closed. "What do you want woman? I'm sleeping here." She froze 'What? he usually is a heavy sleeper. Oh my god! what do I do?' She looked at his face 'Screw this!' She launched herself and kissed him, with her hands on his hair and her legs at his sides. He immediately responded kissing her back and running his hands on her back- he stopped when he felt her soft skin. He pushed her back, making she seat on her legs so he could see her. He couldn't believe it. She was on top of him with just a f** hot red lingerie. He couldn't take his eyes from her body. She was so embarrassed. He had never saw her like this, she would wear skimpy clothes, but this was different. She felt expose and suddenly insecure. She got up so fast that Zoro didn't have time to react. "Stop looking, it's embarrassing!" She would always be so proud of her body, but somehow she felt a overwhelming shame. She had turned her back to him and was hiding her face on her hands. He slowly got up, still mesmerized with her actions. "N-Na-" He stopped and cleared his throat. 'Was he stuttering? impossible, Roronoa Zoro didn't stutter' she thought for a moment. "Nami, look at me" He ordered with his deep voice, making her whole body shiver. When she didn't move, Zoro walked to her. She could hear his strong steps but her body wouldn't move, she was trembling slightly. Zoro stopped right behind her and touched her shoulder making her body turn to him. She tensed at his touch, but let him lead her. She was still hiding her face under her hands. He smirked 'So f**ing cute'. He took her small hands and lowered one by one. He put a hand under her chin and raised her face but she had her eyes shut. "Open your eyes" he said in low and deep baritone. She shook her head. He smirked again leaning to kiss her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks and her lips. He was still holding her chin when she slowly opened her eyes. Something about the way he had kissed her made her relax. "Hey you" he said with a wide grin.

She giggled and blushed. "Zoro!" He held her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek bringing her attention to him. "Don't you ever hide from me. Never. There isn't a single thing about you that I could possibly dislike". He said with a firm voice making her heart beat strongly on her chest. He could see in her eyes that she was nervous, insecure even. She looked to her side, averting her eyes from his glare. "You look amazing. You have no idea of how sexy you are. Just to think about you makes me hard." He said pulling her to him. "Liar" She said in a small voice. He looked down at her with a shock face "What?" She looked at him with her determinate face, forgetting her shyness momentarily. "You never look at me! Every guy _stare _at my body, but _you _don't even glimpse at me!" He chuckled "Are you serious?" She now had a hurt look on her face. He got close to her but she flinched away in a angry demeanor. "Woman you are delusional. I don't _stare_ at your boobs or your butt because I'm not a pervert and I can control my impulses. Don't compare me to the trash that get all over you." He paused for a moment. "Nami, you can't even imagine how aroused I get every time you wear those stupid clothes, or when you scowl at me, or when you are studying with that cute concentrated face, or when some stupid guy stare at you… basically everything you do makes me want to fuck you. Hard." He was now right in front of her. He had a lustful fire in his eyes making her body hot and her pussy twitchy. "I want you. I want to kiss every piece of your skin. I want to hold, squeeze and suck your boobs until they are red and sore. I want to mark you as mine, bit your supple flesh and leave red remarks of my body on you. I want to taste you, make you moan and scream my name and watch your body collapse under me. I want to bury me deep inside you and fuck you with all my might." He was whispering in her ear in a raspy and delicious voice. He was so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body although they weren't touching each other. She was so hot that she started to feel her panties soaked and her legs weaken. A burning sensation was making her pussy hurt and her body contort. 'What is this?' She asked herself. He smirk seeing her struggle. He embraced her body gently, trying to ease her. "But I won't force you. I'll wait until you feel ready for this." She let the sensation of his hot and hard body ease her like it would always do. She smiled on his shirt. She knew he was attracted to her, but hearing him saying those things made her happy and sexy. He was right, she wasn't ready to lose her virginity. Not yet. But she was aching down there, the red and lacy fabric covering her pussy was leaking and she could feel something wet run down her leg. He moved a little adjusting their bodies and holding her closer. Then, she felt something hard and _big _pressing on her. It made her shiver and gasp. "Zoro" She said in a supplicant voice, resembling a moan.

He was using all his self control to not force into her and just hold her. He knew that if he let his instincts guide him, he would not only hurt her but he would also break her trust. But when she _moaned _his name, a wave of electricity ran through his body making his member twitch painfully. He looked down and she was looking deep in his eyes, biting her bottom lip silently begging him to help her. With one hand on her neck he pulled her to a kiss and with the other hand he reach the middle of her thighs. He touched her panties and immediately felt her wetness. 'So wet' he thought while touching her. She winced breaking away from his mouth to press her head on his chest. He started to rub her pussy over her panty. "Aaah aahh Z- Zoro" She moaned unable to hold back. She was holding his shirt, looking for support, afraid that her legs would let her fall. "Shh relax. Enjoy it. I promise you will feel good." Zoro's hand was rubbing her clitoris now, making her gasp and grasp his shoulders "A- aahhh" He pushed her panty aside and started to rub her harder enjoying the feeling of her soft flesh and wetness. She was feeling it, something was coming. She started to rub against him and moan uncontrollably. He could feel her pussy getting slicker. "Ohh ohh" He increased his speed and she started to squirm and moan. 'Oh my god! it's so good' she thought while she convulse in his arms. He was still rubbing her with one hand and the other one on her waist stabilizing her. "AAHH…" She screamed throwing her head back. He stopped and watched her. That was nothing more beautiful than a woman convulsing in your arms. Her legs finally collapsed but she didn't care, actually she didn't notice. She was trying desperately to _breath_ and control her body, but her mind was totally immersed on delightful pleasure. He held her still convulsing body and carefully walked them to his bed. He slowly put her on the mattress and kissed her sweaty forehead. She had her eyes closed and was still whimpering weakly when he started to kiss her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone and then the soft flesh that her red fancy bra wasn't covering. Reaching under her body he undid the clasp and pushed the annoying material up revealing her perfect and round globes. 'Beautiful' he thought admiring her breasts. When he was about to taste them "Zoro!" She said while blushing profusely and hiding her chest under her arms. She was hiding herself from him. _Again._ In a swift motion he got her wrists in one hand and held it above her head. "What did I tell you about hiding from me?" he hissed between his teeth. She struggle "No, it's embarrassing" He let out a deep breath 'I didn't know she was _this_ shy' Looking deep in her eyes he said in a low voice "Woman, enough with the shyness. Can't you see? You. Are. Mine. Your body and mind _belong_ to me. I _own_ you. And right now I'm going to suck your tits, lick your pussy and make sure that you remember this: _You are f**ing mine_." She was getting wet again. He had never spoke to her like this. The possessiveness on his voice made her feel sexy and submissive to him. He looked into her slightly shocked face and wondered, when did he got so possessive with the red haired girl? He guessed that the thought of having her made his male instincts say that. "I won't take you, not today. I told you before I'll wait until you are ready. Until there I will take what I can".

He sucked and bit her breasts, he kissed her whole body memorizing each one of her curves, he licked her pussy and made her scream again releasing her fluids on his mouth, he had used his hands to painfully jerked off while tasting her. She was at his will and could only moan and squirm lost in pure pleasure. - He was laying on top of her, his head on her breasts and hands at her sides. She was feeling warm, secure and so happy. His words still ringing on her mind _' You are f**ing mine'_ she smiled while massaging his green hair. She blushed remembering how good his hand and tongue felt on her. He raised his head and slowly pushed his body up to give her a long passionate kiss. They separate but he kept their foreheads touching. "Say that you are mine." She put a hand on his cheek and sweetly said "I'm yours Zoro, and I'll always be" She reached up and kissed him. "One day I'll be yours completely and I'll make you feel good too". He kissed her forehead and rolled them, so she was resting her head on his chest. "Let's get some sleep" he said placing a hand on her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Nami: New Neighbor

"I'm thinking on going to the beach tomorrow… To get a nice tan and enjoy the sun." She said examining the skies. They were at the backyard, he was fixing a hole in the fence, thanks to the neighbor's dog, and she was carefully trimming her mikan tree. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon with a warm breeze and some scarce clouds. He shrugged "Whatever, just don't come back with insulation." He said in a bored tone without looking at her. 'Look at the size of this! That must have been some kind of bear to dig the ground and chew the wood like this.' He thought, standing up to go catch some tools when suddenly a shoe hit his head with such a strong force that made him jerk forward. "Ouch! What was that for, you crazy witch?" He said turning to look at the red haired woman. "Stupid. What make you think that I'm going _alone _tomorrow? You are coming with me moron!" She said in her typical bossy attitude. "What? No way! You just want me to come so you don't have to carry your stuff! I'm not your slave woman!" She dropped her attitude and put up an innocent face. "Oh, so I guess I'll have to go all by myself and then ask some of those _tanned_ and _hot_ surfers to help me. They are always so helpful and -" "Okay, okay you devil witch! I'll go with you." She smiled and watched he angrily grab a shovel and walk back to the fence while mumbling things like "Only over my dead body" and "Devil on high heels". Lately their bickering would make her hot, and right now she could feel her pussy clenching. His back muscles flexing, his large and tall body moving under the sun. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked to him, kicking her shoe to the side, and put a delicate hand on his sweaty bare back making him immediately stop his angry shoveling. She moved around him, caressing his large back, his strong arms and then his hard chest. He stood raging and breathing heavily, observing her every move like a predator with its prey. She got on the tip of her toes and kissed him sweetly. The moment her soft lips pressed on his own he attacked her pressing her body on the wood fence. His hands crushing her, feeling her body over her short flowered dress and bringing her closer to him. He moved his mouth to her neck and bit it making her moan. With his hands on her butt he pulled her body up and she instantly wrapped her legs on his waist. Crazy witch! you think that you can tease me and then kiss me and everything would be fine?" He hissed between his teeth, pushing her long hair aside, so he could bit her again. Letting out a small laugh she said "Got a problem with that…" She licked her lips when he looked into her eyes "…big boy?" 'She was _teasing_ him. The woman was _definitely_ crazy.' He started to feel a raw desire gowning inside, making his member hard and his instincts take over him. He would fuck her hard. Right there. Right now.

He looked deep into her eyes and ran his hand down to her panties where he easily tore the cotton piece off of her body. "Zoro! Not here!" She said in a high pitched voice with a shock face 'Is he crazy? People can see us'. Of course that this didn't matter to Zoro, he would fuck her even if they were in the middle of the street. He encircled her waist with one arm and took his erection out of his pants with the other one. Nami gasped when she felt him enter her. "Ahh- Z- Zoro! S-s- sto-pp!" She squirmed in his arms, pushing him from her. He pressed her harder on the fence and held her hands at each side of her face. "Don't be so loud, the neighbors might hear you" He said with an amused grin on his face. "N-n no! be-bedro- bedroom…" She managed to say, trying to free her arms. He gave her a hard trust, kissing her to muffle her scream. Her legs gave up and drop on his legs, her pussy was on fire by the sudden penetration, she could feel his member pulsing inside her. 'This is wrong! How can I be so aroused when we are like this? We are outside for f** sake!' But as soon as he began to move she found herself moaning and grinding on him. He released her arms, hook up one of her legs and held her waist for leverage increasing his speed. "Oh Oh Oh…" She was losing her mind, the thought that they were in the backyard, in the middle of the day with the possibility that someone might seeing them... Was so hot! And Zoro was being so harsh and rough (more than usual). The feeling of her back on the wood fence, his big hands bruising her waist, his big body hovering her, his hard member pounding her wet pussy… it was too much. Zoro sensed her climax and put a hand on her mouth (knowing that the woman was quite vocal) pressing himself up to his balls and holding on her waist. Here he was: Fucking the witch, in plain sight like some kind of animal. He smirked,_ she_ turned him to this insatiable animal and she _sure_ as hell seemed to enjoy it. Her body went rigid, she dug her nails on his arms, she was screaming on his large hand. With her body still convulsing, she made a muffled sound making his large hand release her mouth. She gasped for air and rested her head on his chest. When he started to move again, she held his shoulders to reach his ear and desperately whispered "bedr-r ro- room". His ear caught a faint sound, but he already knew what she was trying to say. Besides, he would need a bed to finish this. Grabbing her both legs and walking with his pants on his uncles, he proceed to get them to their room, still plugged to her.

She was laying across the bed, facing the ceiling of their room, her long hair all messed up around her, her arms spread at her sides. She couldn't move, she had no forces and even if she had, the heavy and satiate body of a 5'11'' tall man was laying on top of her legs and belly. Her back was sore, her legs were aching, she was sure that her waist was bruised and her neck marked. He had fucked her like an animal, an angry and horny animal. And she had loved every minute of it. After he had brought them to their bed, he continued to fuck her senseless. She thought that he was trying to kill her, such was his stamina and strength. He push himself up until his head was laying on her breasts and embrace her upper body with his eyes closed. She winced in discomfort and pushed him "Zoro I'm all sore and aching. Can you please stop crushing me?" She asked in a tired voice. She usually didn't mind when he lay like that, but her back was killing her. He lifted his body and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before getting up and walking to their bathroom. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt her body being lift of the bed. "What? Zoro?" She asked with sleepy eyes. He was carrying her, bride style to the bathroom. The smell of lavender and the sound of their double sized Jacuzzi invaded her ears. She looked to the bubbles and the towels and then at him. "Zoro, this is so sweet…" She said giving him little kisses on his face and neck. He was red faced "It's just a bath woman!" he said turning his face to the side, avoiding her affectionate kisses. She gave his hard chest one sweet kiss and leaned on him letting the warm feeling of being loved and cared fill her whole body. "You said that you were sore and I know that I may have got too rough on you, so…" He said while continuing to walk and stepping carefully on the warm water, managing to seat with her on his lap and his back on the tub. "Don't get used to it, witch" he said when she happily snuggled on him, with legs on his sides and arms tucked between them. He started to massage her shoulders and back, pressing her body on him and making her moan enjoying the feeling of his strong hands and the hot water relieving her soreness. She rested her head on his chest hugging his neck and letting his large body sustain her, while he applied pressure on the lower of her back, waist, and shoulders. Zoro could feel her soft breasts pressed up against his chest, her warm breath on his neck, her soft wet skin under his fingers and her adorable little moans. '_Perfect' _. He grinned to himself and gently hugged her relaxed body to him. This woman was _his_. This beautiful, intelligent, bossy and strong red haired woman was _his_. He scooped her closer to him, enjoying how her body molded to his own. "Feeling better?" He asked in his deep voice. She nodded in his chest. "Want to stay a little longer?" She nodded again. He smiled and gave her a peck on the top of her head before easily lifting her and placing her on the spot beside him. When he was about to get up, a small hand on his chest made him stop and look down at her face resting on the rim of the tub. She had a sweet smile on her lips and eyes full of love, making him lower his head to let her give him a lovely kiss. She cupped his face and looked deep in his eye, letting him know all her feelings and emotions. He smiled, holdings her hands and kissing each one of her soft palms before standing up to grab a towel walking to their bedroom. Frequently they would be like this: no words needed. They would silently understood each other.

Zoro had just finished fixing the fence and evening the grass around it. He stood examining his work: the two logs that had its bottom chewed were replaced for brand new ones; the ruined ground and grass around was back in place; there was now a thin metal bar nailed to the whole fence. He smirked 'I want to see the bear-thing pass through this now.' He was proud of his work. 'The witch must still be on the tub. That one loves taking long showers.' he thought while organizing his tools. Earlier that day the woman gave him a mini heart attack: "AAAHHH! What is this? What happened here? ZORO? ZORO!" He was doing upside down push-ups in his training room when he heard her screaming on the outside making him loose concentration and fall face first on the floor. In a flash he got on his feet, and was running down stairs, heart pounding on his ears and urgency on his feet. When he got on the backyard he was a mad man ready to kill whatever the f** that was threatening his woman. What he saw made his heart skip a beat: the perfect round butt of his girlfriend was up in the air, poorly covered by her short flowered dress. She was on all fours, struggling with something on the fence. "Ouch! It hurts! Help? Zoro? Where are you?" In a second he was at her side trying to understand who or what was hurting her. "Nami what's wrong?" He asked looking at their surroundings searching for danger, the rush still in his blood. "Zoro? Help me here! My hair got stuck, I can't get it out!" He looked down at her "What?" Then he saw that her long orange hair had got caught on the cracks of the ruined fence and that she was waving her arms trying to release it of the painful grip. "My hair Zoro! Help me, it really hurts…" When he heard her muffled voice full of pain, he immediately crouched down, his instincts made him move and try to pull her strands of the wood trap. "Ow! Zoro! Don't pull it" She cried in pain. In a blunt of despair he tore, with his bare hands, the log right above the spot where her hair was stuck and crush the wood in little pieces removing her orange strands. She immediately sat on her legs rubbing her sore scalp, whimpering with her eyes closed. Zoro stood with his knees on the ground, hands still full of wood pieces, looking at the red haired woman in front of him. She was mumbling curses, rubbing her head with dirty hands making a mess on her hair, little tears on the corner of her eyes and somehow looking cute and funny for him. He chuckled and then started to laugh pretty hard. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes to see a green haired man laughing his ass off over her misery. She looked at him and then to her dirty dress and messed up hair. After she had saw the mess on her beloved garden she yelled calling him. And then, curiosity got the better of her and she tried to look to the other side of the fence by crawling through it, but decided to withdraw halfway only to find that her hair was hooked on the wood. 'I must look ridiculous' she thought before starting to laugh along with him. Suddenly, she felt her body being pushed down along with a rough mouth on her neck, her ticklish spot. He carefully lowered her to the grass and stared at her joyful eyes "You got to stop getting in trouble woman, or you will end up killing me one of these days…" He said on a playful tone with his legs on each side of her body, leaning on her and caressing her cheek with his thumb. She looked at her side with a pouting "I don't get in trouble, is just that sometimes I urgently need your help." He chuckled, she was red faced. He bent down and kissed her calmly. "Just try not to scared me like this, every time you screamed like that I die a little inside." He whispered on her ear his hands on her hair. She jerked up, pushing him aside with an inhuman force. "The fence, my garden, something broke the fence!" She was gesturing to the fence and her wrecked begonias that were a little ahead. Zoro slowly got on his feet and walked over to look at the "crime scene". "Wow! Something chewed the wood and dug a huge hole on the ground" In his mad mode earlier, he didn't notice that she was stuck right there, minutes before. "Look! You can see the paws prints." He was doing a Sherlock Holmes pose. "Hey Nami, the thing also ate your flowers! Ha-ha I guess it was hungry- Ugh! it didn't like your plants though, it throw up right he-" _Smack!_ A strong blow come to his head "Stop saying stupid things and fix it. Now!"

He gave the backyard a last check before going inside with the woman shoes dangling on one of his hands. He walked up the stairs and entered their bedroom where he could still smell the scent of lavender mixed up with mikan shampoo. "Did you finish it?" She asked seating on the bed with her back against the headboard and turning off the TV. "Yeah. I reinforced the whole fence, let's see if the damn thing can trespass again." He said placing her shoes on the chair next to the closet, taking out his pants and underwear and entering the bathroom. She let out an irritated sigh and got up to take his pants and boxers of the floor and place it on the pile of dirty clothes at the corner of the bathroom. "I wonder why the hell there is a dog here. None of the neighbors have a dog, at least not so big. And we never hear it bark, I mean, It's being a while since the last time I came here, about a month or so but still…" She was talking while choosing some clothes for him at the closet. He got out of the shower drying his body with a towel "What are you blabbing about woman?" He asked with the towel around his shoulders not minding to cover his naked body. She looked at him with an annoyed expression, paying little attention to his nudity. "The dog, Zoro! Aren't you curious about it?" She handed him his clothes. "Nah, it must be from our next door neighbor. And it won't be able to pass through the fence again." He said taking the clothes from her and discarding the white shirt, putting his boxer and then his usual black pants. She walked back to the closet to place the shirt in the correct place. "But Zoro, we have Mrs. Johnson at our right and no one at our left. The last time I was here, it looked like the house was empty for months." He waited until she close the sliding door and turned to him "Nonsense, there is someone living there." She stopped and looked at him "What? How do you know that? We arrive yesterday night and I didn't see anything." He put a hand on the lower of her back and pushed her out of the bedroom "Woman you don't pay attention to anything right? The energy post was recently connected, the left window was open just a little and there were skid marks on the drive way." He said with his hand on her waist, while they descend the stairs. "Zoro! How do you know these things? It was at night, almost midnight actually. It was pretty dark- Wait a minute, was you spying our neighbor? You creepy." She said turning on the kitchen lights. He gasped at her last sentence stopping at the counter with an indignant look. "Are you crazy woman? Why would I do this? Just because I observe things better than you it doesn't mean I'm a _creepy_." He said in a irritated voice. She turned her back to him, pulling her hair aside so he could tie her orange themed apron. She laughed quietly, she loved to tease him. Of course she knew that, because of his navy training, he had an amazing observation skill aside from other abilities that she wasn't really aware of. And she also knew that he was very proud of it. So, when he finished to tie her attire and turned her to him, he saw that she was laughing, once again, enjoying his irritation. "You little witch!" he said while embracing her small body and giving little kisses on her neck knowing that it was her weakness. She squirmed laughing uncontrollably in his arms. "Zoro, I have to prepare dinner!" she said when he decided to suck at her neck, allowing her to breath. He just grunted, loosening his grip on her. "What do you want to eat?" she asked getting out of his embrace. He watched as she walked to the sink, her long hair dancing along with her hips tightly encased by jeans shorts. "Whatever you do is fine." He said on a carefree tone, walking to get a beer on the fridge. "Ok. Now get out of here, dinner will be ready soon." She said tying her hair up, on a loose pony tail. He went to the couch to rest and enjoy his booze, the devil witch wouldn't allow him on the kitchen when she was cooking something nice. One hour later they were eating some crispy fish and chips together with cold beer. "I hope they are nice people, our new neighbors" She said drinking her beer. "They can be whatever they want, as long as they don't bother us." He dipped a piece of fish on one of the dressings. "It's weird. We didn't hear a sound from the house all day…" She said with a curious tone. "Woman stop being curious, one day we'll get to know them." They finish eating and were cleaning the kitchen, she was doing the dishes and he was drying them. Later, Zoro was outside placing the trash bin on the street when he heard a loud engine coming fast, making him stop and wait to see what was it. A black Subaru WRX made a wild drift and got in the driveway of the new neighbor's house. Zoro watched as the tinted glass car waited for the garage door open and then vanished inside of it. His instincts sensed problems, their new neighbor just become a potential threat. He turned around and went back inside a little tensed.

They were having breakfast, she had prepared scrambled eggs and toasts. It was a beautiful Sunday morning with a cloudless sky and bright sun. Nami was wearing a stripped green and white two piece with a white sarong around her hips and he was wearing a dark green swimwear shorts. It had been a while since the last time she went to the beach, mostly because of her busy senior year but now that she was graduated she would enjoy every weekend. Zoro eyed the woman sitting beside him with legs crossed, happily sipping her orange juice and humming slightly, while reading the news paper. She was so damn sexy! He could still see a faint red mark on her neck, where he had bit her yesterday. He grinned proudly, that way everyone would know better than to get closer to her. She stretched her body in a lazily way, getting up to do the dishes. He finished to eat and put the plates on the sink for her. He cleaned the table and helped her with the dishes like he would usually do. "Zoro go getting the car loaded, I already separate our stuff in the garage. I'll be ready in a minute." She said while going upstairs. When he opened the garage door his jaw almost hit the ground. "Where the f** the woman think we are going to?" There was a huge pile of things in front of him; beach chairs of various sizes and types, umbrellas of the all kind and colors, pool noodles, two big beach bags filled with clothes, sun lotion, creams and sunglasses. "Crazy witch, is she going to rent these stuff?" he asked while he struggled to carry all the things without letting it fall. 'Real men don't take double trips, double trips are for pussies'; He was making his way to his truck parked ahead on the driveway when he spot a huge white thing stand on his way. "What the f** is this" Then the huge thing looked at him and started to jump happily around him, making Zoro "dance" in a weird way to avoid the animal. "Hey! Get lost!" He said while dangerously balancing all the beach equipment in his arms. Meanwhile Nami was locking the front door, totally unaware of Zoro's struggle. She had a white sun hat on her head and a large orange beach handbag on her hand. When she was about to turn around and head for the car, a voice made her freeze. "Looking beautiful as usual, _Nami-ya_". She gasped and slowly turned around afraid of what she might see. There, in nothing but a pair of jeans, stood her old and almost forgotten college nuisance: Trafalgar Law. He had his signature smirk on his face, his dark black hair was messy like he had just got up and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Y-y you!".

Meantime, Zoro was in the middle of a tug of war with a 137 pounds Pyrenean Mountain Dog "Give it back you evil thing!" They were fighting over a pink pool noodle surrounded by chairs, bags, umbrellas, clothes and all the things that Zoro was previously carrying. "I bet you were the bear-thing that made the mess on the backyard!" Zoro said pulling the pink sponge, making the dog growl and pull it too with a great force. Nami couldn't speak or move; 'What is this? Is this a nightmare? Please someone wake me!' She had dropped her bag and keys and was now staring with a gaping mouth the man in front of her. He chuckled and walked to her with an amused expression on his eyes and lips. "Seems that now we are neighbors." He stopped right in front of her "Aren't you glad Nami-ya?" He bent down and whispered on her ear: "We can finally finish what you started" She had closed her eyes in an effort to make him disappear, her body tense and her hands hugging herself, trying to ease her discomfort. "N-n no!G-go away!" She managed to say in a small broken voice. But he was already walking away "Would you look at that! You do have a boyfriend after all…" he said in a mocking tone making she awake from her stupor. "Zoro!" She said running to the side of the house, passing by a chuckling Law that was staring something ahead of him. 'Please don't let Zoro see _him_, please' was the only thought on her mind when she entered the driveway. "What?" Was her words when she saw all her things scattered on the floor. Then she heard a voice coming from behind the truck "You want to fight? I'll show you. No one mess with Roronoa Zoro!" With fire on her eyes she walked to see a ridiculous scene: A huge white furry dog was biting one of her beach bags with Zoro holding it on the other side. _Double Smack_ "STOP!" She yelled hitting the both "fighters" making them wince and look at her. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked in a low controlled voice, full of rage. "Bepo!" Law called from behind, making the white dog immediately run to him. Zoro stood up, ignoring the red haired woman. "Who is that one?" He asked walking towards the voice, leaving behind an whimpering Nami that was clenching her torn clothes and ripped light blue beach bag. Law was walking to his house when he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey you! This stupid dog is yours?" Zoro asked with an irritated voice. The white dog stopped along with his owner and turned around to face an angry green haired man. "You mean the one that beat you up back there?" Law said in a serious but mocking tone. Zoro clenched his jaw "If this ball of fur come to_ my_ house again, I'll make a fur coat with my bare hands." Zoro threatened between his teeth. Bepo barked and then snarl at him showing his sharpened fangs. The skinny dark haired man stared at the muscular green haired one. "I would like to see you try". That was it. Zoro could feel his blood boiling on his veins. Something was wrong; that guy was getting on his nerves and it wasn't about that stupid dog. Something was off about the black haired man in front of him. The tension between them was so heavy that you could hear it snapping in the air around them. Suddenly a flash of orange got between them "Zoro, please calm down" Nami said looking in his eyes, trying to ease him. She had _felt _a great dangerous tension that she knew too well along with voices, which made her come running to them forgetting about her ruined possessions on the driveway. 'This is bad, this is really bad.' She thought looking at the two man facing each other. After some time Law broke the tension "Well, it seems like we started with the wrong foot, neighbor." He said while walking in the direction of the couple. Nami froze again 'Oh God, No!' She turned to face him with a pleading face 'Please not here, not now', Law grinned over her misery and stopped in front of them. Zoro notice the man's glare on Nami and pulled her to his chest, placing his hands on her hips watching with a threatening glare the man in front of him. "My name is Trafalgar Law and this is Bepo." He said in a polite voice, gesturing to himself and the big white dog that was sitting beside him. Nami was shocked 'Is he serious? what is he thinking?' Then she felt Zoro's large body move behind her, bringing her closer to him, and say in his deep voice. "This is Nami and I'm Zoro". The two started to face each other again and Nami was about to interrupt when she felt something wet on her hand. "Ah!" She yelped flinching her body into Zoro's embrace. When she looked down, Bepo was happily looking at her with an adorable face. "Oww So cute!" She bent down and started to pet the white dog, quickly forgetting the two angry men above her. "If you ever get closer to her, I'll kill you" Zoro said in a calm voice. Law's grin grew wider "I wouldn't worry about it._ She_ will come to me." Zoro gasped for air and his whole body tensed. "What?"

Three years before…

Nami was sitting on the cafeteria of her University when she felt a glare on her. She turned around and look over her shoulder to see a dark haired man two tables behind her, with his hands clasped together on top of the table and his face partially hidden behind it. She gave him a side smirk along with a suggestive wink and turned to face her table again 'Creepy', she thought while giving her sandwich another bite. Even before she started to date Zoro, Nami loved to tease random guys and then never look at them again. She liked how she would feel desirable and sexy. She watched with curious eyes as the same dark haired man that was staring at her before, unceremoniously sat at her table. "What are you doing?" She asked while observing his features: He had dark black hair, sideburns, a small black goatee and an intense glare that sent shivers down her spine. '_Sexy_' She thought, eyeing him sit with legs open and elbows resting on the chair, in a carefree way. "Can't a guy enjoy a lady's company?" He asked looking deep in her eyes. "Oh, so sweet of you to think that a girl like me would want a guy like you." She said, getting up without braking their eye contact and leaning on him to whisper on his ear: "Don't be so cocky, I'm a picky girl." And just like that she left; swinging her hips in a seductive way. Law watched as the red haired girl walked away, leaving an inebriate mikan scent behind. He had a grin on his lips 'Interesting'. Running a hand through his hair he got up and was walking to the exit, only to be stopped by a cashier "Sir, the red haired lady told that you was going to pay for her bill." He froze when his hand touched a paper on his pocket. It was a not paid bill from the cafeteria listing a sandwich and an orange juice. He read the small paper and chuckled. 'Sneaky woman'.

Nami was at the library, studying for a Corporate Finance test. She had her head down, taking notes from a large book and sitting in a table at the corner of the room. She heard someone seat at the chair in front of her "Hi Nami-ya" She let out a deep sigh "What do you want Law?" She asked in a tired voice. He had his typical grin on his face "You know what I want. You." She raised her gaze "So much for romanticism. And, as I told you before, I have a boyfriend." Since the day at the cafeteria Law started to stalk her around. She thought that after sometime he would give up, just like the other guys, but he didn't. Somehow he managed to discover her name and her course. "Stop lying. You are always alone, you never talk on the phone and your clothes tell me different. If you had a boyfriend he wouldn't let you walk around like this." He eyed her revealing cleavage. This made Nami chuckle: her boyfriend was pretty real and was a jealous and overprotective man. She shifted in her chair annoyed with his presence. She had discovered that he was a brilliant senior medicine student, inheritor of a big private hospital near the college. Nami concluded that Trafalgar Law was a rich, intelligent, annoying and obstinate man. That happened to be very _hot_. "What I wear is none of your business. And I'm not lying. Now, would you please leave me alone? I need to study." She said returning to read her book. Law stood staring at her, observing how she did a cute face when she was concentrated in something. He leaned to her and whispered on her ear. "I know you desire a man's touch. I can see how you shiver when I get close to you. Don't hide from yourself, come to me and I'll make you feel good, Nami-ya". She stood with a shock face watching the skinny and tall men walk away. Her pussy clenched and she felt her face blushing. It was true, Zoro was gone for almost four months now and she was _needy_. She started to think about the dark haired man, about his sexy voice, about his lustful eyes and the way he make her shiver when he call her by the name. She clenched her hands 'What is this? Why I'm feeling aroused for him? I don't even know this guy.' Lowering her head she took a deep breath. 'Zoro, I miss you' She thought with her eyes closed, picturing the green haired man. Opening her eyes she saw a piece of paper with a cell phone number on top of her book. During the next few months Trafalgar Law became a great nuisance on her life. He would follow her, try to kiss her, tease her and irritate her in all possible ways. She never had anything with him, she would never do such a thing. She just liked to tease the man and also to be teased, it was all a _stupid game_. But then he became more bold and obstinate. She soon realized that she had made a mistake. He wouldn't back down. She even thought about telling Zoro, but she knew that he would kill Law in a blink of an eye if she did it. And even she disliking him a lot, the man didn't deserve such cruel death. She decided to try to solve her problem by herself, she was an intelligent, capable and strong woman, and she could deal with a stubborn guy.

She was walking to her aunt's house with some bags on her hands. Her scooter was getting fixed, so after class, her friends gave her a ride until the supermarket down the street where she lived. She had bought some things to cook a nice dinner. Tonight, her sister Nojiko was in town to spend the weekend with her family since she attended the Columbia College Chicago, journalism course, and was almost an year away from her family. Suddenly a black car with a loud engine started to follow her. She fastened her pace, it was around 22:00 o'clock and a dark car following you around was very suspicious. Then, she heard the engine stop and a car door closing behind her. Everything was quiet making she relax for a moment until someone grabbed her from behind and cover her mouth with a big cold hand. "Don't you know that is dangerous to walk alone at night? Someone may attack you." She squirmed trying to free herself from his grip, making her bags fall to the floor. 'Law! Bastard, scaring me like this' She thought while flinching from him when he leaned down and smelled her hair and neck. He released her and she automatically turned to hit him, but he held her hand "You stupid! I almost had a heart attack!" She said trying to hit him with her other hand, but he caught it again and pulled her to him "You look so cute when you are angry" He was smiling enjoying the feeling of having the fierce red haired woman at his will. She stopped struggling and faced him "What are doing here? Are you following me?" He released her and watched as she angrily put her hands on her hips and waited for his answer. "I didn't see you at college all week, where were you Nami-ya?" She started to gathered her things from the floor. She couldn't believe it, her life was so busy now; Zoro was finally at home, her sister was in town, finals week was coming and it was getting harder to hide from him… she was feeling exhaust. She had enough. "Look here you little prick, you better stop following me and leave me alone OK? I don't want anything from you, and you certainly won't get anything from me. So, stop it! Back off!" She angrily turned around and started to walk again.

Since that night she never saw him again. She heard that he was offshore in a Residency Program, surgery specialty. She thanked God for finally having some peace and made a personal promise to not flirt with guys for a good time.

Back to present

Nami was rubbing Bepo's belly now, enjoying his fluffy fur totally unaware of the two men discussing above her. Zoro clenched his jaw "What are you talking about, bastard?" Law turned around and was walking to his house again "Why don't you ask our precious Nami-ya?" He said while waving back. Zoro was mad, his brain trying to process his wild thoughts 'Why was that guy talking about his girl? Why was Nami so tensed when she come to him? Why he felt an almost uncontrollable need to wipe his stupid grin off his face?' "Bepo!" Law called from his front door, making the dog run to him. Nami was still crouched down when Zoro angrily grabbed her arm and pulled her on her feet, dragging her to their driveway."Zoro, what's wrong?" she asked when they stopped right beside his truck and in the middle of the discarded objects on the floor. "Nami! Why was that guy talking about you, like he knew you? Why were you nervous around him? Why does I feel like you are hiding something from me?" He asked holding her by her upper arm. Nami froze. She had never saw Zoro so mad, aside when they were younger and she was returning his stolen wallet. He shook her body "Answer me!" She looked at his enlarged eye and turned her face, avoiding his gaze. "I know him from my college" She muttered. He growl at her "What else?" She winced in pain. "Zoro, you are hurting me!" He ignored her "What are you hiding from me? Did you betray me? Did you sleep with that guy? You b**! I'm going to kill him an-" _Slap! _He was shocked. Did she just slap him? On his face? "I would never betray you! I would never sleep with somebody else! How can you not trust me? After all these years!" She had tears in her eyes and a painful expression was written all over her face. He was paralyzed, unconsciously holding her arm in a death grip. "Let me go Zoro! You are hurting me!" She cried making him release her. "What do you mean, you know him from college? Where are you going?" He asked following her, still blind with rage. She carefully grabbed her bag, white hat and keys from the doorway, her arm was hurting like hell. He tried to reach for her, but she flinched away from his hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed making him stop and look at her. "I'm sorry for not telling you before, but I can't tell you now! You are too nervous!" She said showing him her arm.

He gasped; she had a red mark of his hand, it had bruised her skin. It would leave a mark, a scar. Suddenly his rage was gone, nothing made sense anymore. "Nami, I didn't mean to…" His heart clenched: He had marked her. _He_ made a scar on her. He felt bad. He _hated_ himself now. He was so angry, so blinded by his jealousy that he said stupid things and had hurt her. She walked to the garage where her scooter was. She was trembling now. 'I knew he would be mad, but this is too much.' In all the time she had know Zoro, she had never feared him, never. Today, she felt it: A fear of his rage, of his strength, of his hands and body. "I'll be back at night, until there try to calm yourself. There is food on the fridge." She said while fastening her helmet and starting the engine. He come to her with a sorrowful eye and broken will. "Nami, I'm so sorry, I-I…" His voice broke and he lowered his head, closing his eyes. She looked at him and instantly forgot about her almost broken arm. "Zoro…" She had never saw him like this. Never. It broke her heart in little pieces. He was devastated. The image of her redden skin was still flashing on his mind. Her arm would have a scar tomorrow, for sure. He felt a strange feeling: Remorse mixed with self-hatred. He had inflicted pain on her, the image of her fearful eyes and tears was slowly ripping his chest making him shiver with pain. "Zoro, babe…" She whispered while touching his hand. She was now in front of him, her helmet, bag and hat on the floor and the engine still running behind her. "I'm here, I won't go anywhere." She put a hand on his face and pulled him down, noticing how he flinched at her touch. "I'm sorry for this. It was all my fault. I should have told y-" "STOP!" Nami almost fell on the floor. Zoro had yelled at her! They would yell at each other on a daily basis, but this was different. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who hurt you! I'm the one that made you cry because of my hands! Don't apologize to me! Are you stupid? I'm the one supposed to apologize, I'm the one that needs forgiven!" He said in a blunt, angrily staring at her. Tears were running down her face. "Zoro" She whispered while reaching for him, but he avoided her hand. "Can't you see? I hurt you! This hands are supposed to protect you and love you, never to hurt you and make you cry." She stopped and clenched her hands at her sides 'He is angry over _this_?'. "Roronoa Zoro! Stop being a cry baby! Stop blaming yourself, I'm fine! And I won't give you forgiven! There's nothing to forgive here! I'm the one to blame!" She walked to him and this time he didn't back away. _Smack!_ She hit his head "There you go! Now we are even! So stop with this self-pity, already! I hate seeing you like this!" He looked at her, and the pain in his chest lessened. She had no more tears in her eyes, instead he was facing the fierce and strong woman that was his reason to live. She was scolding him, with her hands on her hips and her bossy attitude. Zoro looked in her eyes and he saw only love, comprehension and concern, she wasn't mad or hurt with him. He smiled at her and hugged her, carefully to not hurt her, now purple bruised arm. "I'm so sorry I hurt you… You know I would never do it on purpose, but that stupid guy talking about you, and looking at you… And the way you were nervous, and acting weird." She hugged him tightly not caring about the pain in her arm. "Shh I know. Don't apologize for what you are, I knew you would be mad about this and I should have told you before."

"Don't hate me. It was nothing, just a stupid mistake. It won't happen again." She said looking at his bareback and holding the ice pack on her arm. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his body tense and rigid. She had told him everything about Trafalgar Law. Everything. "Zoro?" She asked hesitantly with her back on the headboard. She was feeling embarrassed and guilty. She feared that he wouldn't want her anymore. He sighed and lowered his head, Law's words on his head: '_She_ will come to me'. "Do you like him?" His voice was harsh and low. "What? I tol-" "DO YOU LIKE HIM?" He yelled still not looking at her. She blinked "NO! I ne-" "Don't you dare lying to me!" He was standing and had a stern face "You said you were attracted to him, you said he made you shiver with excitement Nami! Do you like him?!" She stood on her knees and angrily face him throwing the ice-pack on the floor. "I said it already: I DON'T LIKE HIM! I never did! It was just about teasing him and making him want me." "WHAT? I'm not man enough for you?" He asked in a hurtful voice. "No! It has nothing to do with this…" She was blushing furiously, and lowered her head to hide it. He got on the bed and was in front of her "Tell me woman! What is this about!" He asked in an urgent voice. "You were gone for too long Zoro! I got _needy._ I was horny all the time. I mean, it was right when you started to do long time missions and when you were home we would do _it_ all the time." She said in a shy voice, covering her body with her arms. It was the first time that she had say it out loud. Actually, it was the first time she had realized it. "S-s so when he started to follow me and lust over me, it would make me feel good, it would ease me a little." She raised her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. When you were home everything was fine, but when you were gone I would feel a desi-" He kissed her passionately running his hands on her body, feeling her skin since she was still on her bikini. "Stupid woman. Making all this fuss over my cock." He said in a sexy voice, mocking her. She chuckled "It's your fault! You turned me into an sexy maniac" was her shy response. He put a hand on her chin and made her look at him, her cheeks were slightly red now. "Don't be shy, this is natural. I also get horny when I'm out for too long." She got curious "Really? And what do you do?" She asked looking in his eye waiting for his answer. He smirked, sometimes he forgot that this strong woman could be so vulnerable and cute. Of course she didn't know about _touching yourself_,he was her first and for her, there was only one way to _feel good_: him. "I touch myself Nami. I grab my dick, think of your tight pussy and cum in my hands." She blushed. "What?" He chuckled, here he was talking about _masturbation_ with a 23 years old woman. "You know, just like sometimes you do it for me, the only difference is that I don't let you finish it." She gasped. "Oh!" He grinned at her and started to pulled her into the mattress. "If I don't do it, I would go crazy. You have no idea of how much I miss you, your voice, your body, your touch, your smell." She relaxed under him, already feeling his hardness on her leg. "Just promise me you won't go teasing men again. I know you like to do it, but keep in mind that if they touch you, I'll kill one by one." She looked at him with a shock face "And don't worry about our smarty neighbor, I won't do anything to him. Not yet." She put a hand on his face "Zoro, don't do anything stupid. Please. He is just a cocky guy, a pretty annoying one, but harmless." He held her hand "Is not up to you to decide it." With careful movements he roll her, taking care to not touch her swollen arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked in a low voice, pulling her hair aside and kissing her back and nape. "A little" She answered resting her head on the pillow. She felt his body tense and his forehead touch her skin. "Zoro stop it, I told you I'm fine". She tried to turned around , but he held her down with his body laying on top of her. He needed this. He needed to make her feel good, to use his hands to love her, to use his strength to reassure his caring to this woman. To bring peace to his heart and mind. Lifting his body, he started to give her sweet kisses along her back, lower back, butt, thighs and ankles. He untangled her bikini top and bottom pulling both from her body, and started to finger her pussy while massaging one of her globes and nibbling her back and shoulders. She stood still, enjoying how he was being so tender, knowing that this was his way of settling his mind and heart.

"Nami, wake up or you'll get late for work." Zoro whisperer on her ear, leaning over her sleeping form. "Humm just more five minutes…" She mumbled turning her face to hide on his chest. Zoro chuckled "Come on woman, stop being lazy and get ready or I'll have to go make breakfast" She pushed him and was on her feet in a blink of an eye. "Don't you dare get near my kitchen!" She said getting on the shower. Zoro had a grin on his face "Crazy woman". He heard a noise and went to the balcony in time to see Law and his white dog get out of the house. In a minute he had his black pants on and was out in the street "You better stay away from her. I'm not a tolerant man." He said staring at Law's back, that was far ahead but he knew he would hear him. "Big words coming from a green haired guy that is never around." Law answered without facing him. "I'm warning you. Don't be stupid to think she will come to you. She is _mine_." Zoro said in a calm tone. The dark haired man chuckled "We will see about this, Zoro-_chan_" and continued to walk with Bepo by his side. Nami was preparing coffee and some toasts when Zoro come in. "Where were you?" She asked putting a plate with fresh toasts on the table and looking at him interrogatively. He walked to her and roughly kissed her, making her legs weaken and her mind dizzy. "Today I'll have a surprise for you when you get home" He said on her hair. That night Zoro taught her how to use the brand new green vibrator that he had bought for her. He showed her how to please herself without him. It was an interesting and busy night, for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Nami: Engagement

A green haired muscular man was walking down a street, with a bag on his hand and a scowl on his face. Roronoa Zoro had just arrived on the city, he decided to walk to his house after a friend gave him a ride to the bus station. It was a 40 minutes walk top, but he was already walking for one hour. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, nor to the time he would get home. For the first time, in all his years on the navy, Zoro felt a strange feeling on his heart. On his last mission, his squad got on an ambush and only three SEALs had survived, including himself. Zoro had fought and killed almost all enemies, being hit by four gun shots and a knife on his left thigh. His comrades were also in a bad shape and had passed out. When they were found, Zoro was carrying the two unconscious men through the forest like they were no burden at all. His commander explained that their mission was compromised by an intel, and that they needed to investigate it. So, after a week on the infirmary, Zoro was sent home for indeterminate time. On his way to the helicopter, that would take him to the airport, he heard a shot: one of the two other survivors had killed himself after hearing that all his comrades were dead.

On that moment Zoro realized that he needed a reason, a motivation to go through that hell. He closed his eyes and searched in himself, and an image of the red haired woman appeared on his mind. It was so real that he felt her smell and heard her giggling. And just like that, his heart got heavy and his mind foggy with a strange feeling that lingered on him all the way home. He started to think about his life, about his goals, about his future only to discover that, again, the woman was on his every thought. It was an old feeling that brought him back to his younger years, when his world started to make sense again, when he felt joy again; when the witch entered his life. He was proud of what he became; his navy position, his strength, his abilities as a fighter and the recognition for his work that came as his recently new military rank: Lieutenant of the ASO (Advanced Special Operations). But he knew that his inner nature would always compelled him to go further, to risk his all, to train more and to challenge his limitations. And that's what made him understand it: he would break the world, he would break his limits, he would defy and destroy anything/anyone on his way; and on the end of the day, he would come back to _her_, to the woman that was always waiting for him, to the woman that gave herself to him, to the woman that would embrace him and accept him all. _Nami_. She was now a lawyer, an intelligent, fierce, competent and beautiful lawyer. This made him chuckled, she would look so sexy and powerful that he frequently forgot how under that professional attire, was his crazy red haired witch. He stopped and looked at their house. His wandering walk had brought him to his destiny, without him noticing. Zoro still had that strange feeling on him when he entered the house, but now he knew that only _she_ could ease him. Actually, he finally understood what was it; he needed the witch, he needed to touch, to kiss, to hold and feel her body. He needed to love her and make her love him back. He needed to know that she was his, that she would never leave him.

It was 18:00 o'clock when Nami closed the case that she was revising and got up of her desk. "Nami, come on let's have a drink" One of her colleagues said. "Yeah Nami, is Friday night! Come with us!" Nami walked by them and headed to the door "Not today guys. See you on Monday!" She waved back and headed to the elevator, walking fast on her high wheels. Two days ago Zoro had called her telling that he would come home on the weekend, so she wanted to get the house cleaned, do groceries, and look nice to him. It wasn't everyday he would call her, warning of his arrival. Normally he would just appear, or call when he was already on the town. He didn't have a cell phone, just a disposable phone that would randomly change its ID, provided by the navy to allow communication without getting tracked. "It's me. I'm coming home for the weekend, be there." He would never talk for too long, just the necessary. It didn't matter to her, just to hear that deep baritone was enough to sent shivers down her spine and lift her spirit. On her way home, she stopped on the market and bought some things for breakfast and for her dinner, she was expecting Zoro to arrive tomorrow morning. She parked her scooter on the garage, beside his Ram truck and walked to the house with a groceries bag on one hand and her purse on the other. Opening the kitchen's door, Nami turned on the lights, put the groceries on the counter and walked to the living room to throw her purse on the couch, totally unaware of the person sitting across the room. Zoro watched as she took of her high wheels and walked to the kitchen barefoot, leaving him still on the dark. With a smirk on his face, he silently got up and walked to the oblivious woman that was now humming happily while tying her hair up. "Hey" He said in a sexy voice while hugging her from behind. "Oh my God!" She screamed and tensed on his arms. He chuckled and kissed her exposed nape and neck. "Zoro! What are you doing here? I thought you would arrive to-" He silenced her by turning her around and kissing her desperately. She melted on his arms and kissed him back, squeaking in surprise when he grabbed her butt and lifted her body on the counter. He positioned his body between her legs and leaned her down, with his mouth nibbling her neck and collarbone, hands squeezing her breasts through her dress shirt. She closed her eyes and moaned, leaning to his touch and enjoying the feeling of finally being with him.

He had urgency on his hands when he ripped her shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. He was breathing hard when he pushed down her pants and throw it somewhere. He was lost in pure desire when he yanked her strapless bra away from her body. He was terrible hard when he took of his pants and underwear. He was rough when he tore her panties and entered her wet pussy, holding her down by her wrists. Nami let out a deep moan and encircled his waist with her legs to bring him closer to her. She tried to reach him, but he held her hands down and pumped in and out in a fast and steady pace, filling the kitchen with the sound of her mumblings and their skins slapping each other. He looked down at her, she had her eyes shut, breasts bouncing wildly, cheeks a little reddened, mouth forming a cute "o", struggling to breath. He bent down and kissed her mouth tenderly, despite the strength he was using to enter her. Releasing her hands, he reached for her pussy and started to massage her clit, while still impaling her. Nami gasped and opened her eyes "Ah-aa Z-Z- Zoroo". He caught one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked it, while slowing his trusts to take his shaft all the way out and slam it back in, still stimulating her pussy with his thumb. She dug her nails on his arms and screamed, convulsing and whimpering while her orgasm shook all her body. He stopped and grabbed her waist, her pussy so tight that made him growl and leaned his body on her. Nami felt something different about Zoro, he was _holding back_, normally he would be ramming her now, fucking her hard. Actually something was off since he had first kissed her a minutes ago. She could still feel his throbbing cock inside her, but he was still leaning on her, not moving at all. "Z-Zo Zoro, what's wrong?" She asked in a weak voice, touching his back with trembling hands. His body tensed and he slowly move to face her.

Zoro was lost in thoughts. The strange feeling inside him was gone, but now he felt an overwhelming feeling that aggravated when he saw those large light brown orbs looking at him. "Say that you are mine" He said on a blunt making she stare at him. "Wh- what?" "SAY IT!" He screamed at her looking deep into her eyes. And then she saw it; the insecurity that he would sometimes show to her, was written all over his face, masked by his great possessiveness. She sighed and cupped his face "Zoro, babe, you know that I would never leave you. I'm yours and I'll always be." She said in a calm voice, full of love and passion. Zoro's body relaxed and he let the reassuring feeling fill every part of him. "You know I'm not good at this stuff, but I can't think of a life without you" closing his eye, he touched her forehead with his own "you became my strength, my light, my everything." She had tears in her eyes. He had never said anything like that to her. This big, muscular, insanely strong man was confessing for her and she had never seeing him so vulnerable. "Promise me you won't leave me. Promise it." He said in a strained voice, looking at her eyes. Nami pulled his face to her, and kissed his forehead, his scarred eye, his cheeks, his nose and his lips "I'll always be here for you Zoro, always." She said bringing him down to kiss his lips and seal her promise. Zoro kissed her back, placing his hands on her shoulders and lifting her body to his chest, while she encircled his waist with her legs and hugged his neck with her arms. With his hands on her hips he started to pound her, making she moan and hide her face on his shoulder. He increased his speed and force, jerking her body upward, his member terrible hard and his hands marking her skin. Nami hugged him closer when she felt her second orgasm coming. Zoro grunted and grabbed her hips harder, continuing to thrust even though she was getting tighter and tighter. Her body convulsed and she let out a deep moan, throwing her head back. He kissed her neck and continued to move in a fast and harder pace, seeking his own release. Her body was shaking and she was breathing heavily, letting out short and low moans. His balls twitched and he spurted his seed with a deep and long grunt.

He kissed her sweaty forehead and hugged her body with such a tenderness that Nami got rigid on his arms. "Marry me" He said kissing her cheeks and jaw line. "What?" She asked in a small voice and a shocked face. "Marry me. You got your diploma, you have a good job and I just got a better position on the navy. I want the world to know that you are mine, Nami." He said on his deep voice staring at her, waiting for her answer. Nami blinked several times, trying to clear her mind and process his words. He was proposing her; still buried deep in her, she could feel their mixed juices running down her legs and her pussy pulsating slightly. 'Marry me' his words echoed on her mind and their meaning finally sunk down on her. Suddenly a wave of happiness and excitement invaded her body, making she kissed him passionately. He held her closer and started to walk their still joined bodies to the living room. She broke the kiss and smacked his head. "Ow!" He stopped and stared at her with an angry face, still holding her legs. "You stupid, this is not how you propose a woman! Where is my ring?" She asked crossing her arms over her breasts. "What? I'll buy you one tomorrow, crazy woman!" He said continuing to walk to the couch. "You bet! And _I_'ll choose it! I want one with a big diamond and some bri-" She lost her voice when he leaned her on the couch and started to kissed her neck. The red haired woman moaned when she felt his member getting hard and bigger inside of her. "Stop being crazy woman, there is a horny man on top of you and you keep blabbing about a stupid ring." He said smirking on her skin, feeling how she was trying to control her body. "St-stup- stupid ring? Are yo- Ahh" She screamed when he gave her a hard thrust, holding her by her hips and starting to enter her in a slow pace. Knowing that this woman accepted to be his forever and that they would be joined by a stronger bond than just lovers, made his heart get heavy with passion and his body filled with desire.

She was using only his shirt on her body when she opened the door to the pizza guy that had just arrived with their dinner. "Good night. Here is yo-you-your-" The skinny teenager stammered when he saw the sexy and almost naked red haired woman leaning seductively on the door "Hey you, what do you have there for me?" She said with an alluring voice and walking barefoot towards the now mumbling kid, when a strong arm pulled her back. "Go back inside." Zoro said without looking at her. "Hey!" Nami tried to argue, but he ignore her and stared at the now frightened boy, shielding her with his body. "Here, keep the change" He said grabbing the squared box from the kid's hand and replacing it by money. "Th- thank you sir." Was the boy's answer, that was ecstatic staring at some place behind the green haired man in front of him. Zoro turned around to see the witch making a sexy pose while biting her lower lip. "Woman! Get inside, now!" He barked at her, making she giggle and walk inside, purposely swinging her hips. "And you! Get out of here!" He watched the kid get on his bike and pedal away from there. Zoro closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen "You know I hate when you do this" he said, placing the pizza on the table among the plates and silverware. "It was just a kid Zoro, and if you hadn't interfered we would have saved $ 17,00 bucks." Nami said getting two beers from the fridge and seating on a chair. Zoro let out a deep sigh and joined her. After their talk/sex session, the woman was acting really weird. She was being really nice, happily humming around and almost skipping through the house. Just like she would be after going shopping. He smiled to himself. He loved to see her like that. "Zoro, are you listening?" She asked with an annoyed face. "You know I'm not" he said while drinking his beer in a carefree way. She shook her head "I said that tomorrow you will take me shopping and then we will go buy my ring" he almost spilled his beer "What? Are you crazy woman? I told you before. I will never go shopping with you again. Never!" He said staring at her, almost yelling. "and then we will have dinner in a fancy place." She continued, ignoring him and taking another bite of her cheese pizza. He dropped his head on his chest, letting defeat take over him. "Somebody kill me, please" he murmured while Nami smiled to herself thrilled with anxiety, picturing tomorrow's day.

"Where is that crazy witch?" Zoro asked himself while holding several packages on his hands and looking for the red haired woman. He was even crankier than usual. He hated to go shopping with the witch, she would buy a lot of clothes and made him carry it around like an idiot. And then she would get lost and he would be looking for her, again, like an idiot. Meanwhile, Nami was walking ahead, looking some stores when she felt a wet thing on her hand. "Ugh! Wh- Bepo!" she said and crouched down to pet the white dog. "Look what we found here." Law was observing the scene with his arms crossed over his chest. Taking a deep breath, Nami stood up and faced him "Trafalgar Law. I didn't know you liked to do shopping too." She said with a smirk on her lips. He chuckled and walked to her " Didn't you forget something behind? I passed by a green haired guy a few streets ago. He seemed pretty lost." He stopped in front of her and grinned when he saw her shocked face. 'Zoro! He was right behind me!' Law leaned over her and said in a sexy voice "Why don't we enjoy this and do something by ourselves?" Nami gave him a hard pull on his chest "Get lost!" she said, walking away with angry steps. Since the day when Zoro and Law had met, things got a lot more complicated; she would avoid staying on the house by herself, she would always be careful to not let the two meet again and she would just ignore Law whenever they met. Good thing Trafalgar Law was a very busy man, he became a resident surgeon on a hospital outside the city and was constantly on his old college to conduct researches on the medical field, mostly heart surgeon. But every time they would run at each other he would be all sexy and charming over her, and she would just ignore him. It seemed like he wasn't going to give up, even after meeting Zoro. She was walking on a fast pace, looking for the green haired man, when she saw him wandering around with a deep scowl and all her bags on his hands. A hard blow on Zoro's head made him stop and stare at the red haired woman in front of him. "Stupid! How can you be so lost? You just needed to follow me! How hard can it be?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "You were the one who got lost, crazy woman! One minute you were here and then puf! you were gone!" He said hovering her smaller form and waving his arms full of bags, around him. Nami let out a deep breath "Let's buy my ring and go home. Our dinner reservation is at 20:00 o'clock, I need two hours to get ready… so we have one hour and half to do this." She said while grabbing his hand and pulling him. "Finally" he mumbled to himself, letting the witch drag him forward.

Three hours later… "Zoro get up! We are going to be late!" Nami said as she ran to the closet, her body and hair still damp. Zoro was laying on the bed with a towel on his hips and snoring loudly with his head on top of the pillows. A shoe come flying from the closet and hit his head, making him stir and roll to his side "What?" He asked in a sleepy voice, without opening his eyes. "GET UP NOW!" She yelled and threw his clothes on him. He yawned and slowly sat on the bed "Stop yelling crazy woman!" he looked to his lap, to the clothes that he were suppose to wear, and angrily said "What is this? I'm not wearing this stupid thing!" It was a black suit. "Yes you are!" She said walking to him, wearing just a lacy red panties and a towel on her hair. "You put this on and then wait for me downstairs.I'll fix the tie later." Zoro watched as she separated the pants, the jacket, the white shirt and the tie. "Can't I just wear my usual clothes?" He asked in a desperate voice. She stood up straight, hands on her hips in her bossy mode and looking down at him. "No you don't! You will put this suit, behave yourself on our fancy dinner and then propose me, like a real gentleman." He looked at her and all he could think about was how _sexy _she was, with her big, pink globes looking at him, the little red panties covering her hips and the towel on her head. Nami realized his aroused glare and sensed danger "No! Stop looking at me this way! We don- ah!" Zoro grabbed her by her middle and threw her on the bed, quickly getting on top and kissing her lips. She squirmed and tried to pull him "Zoro, stop! We don't have time for this!" He moved to her breasts, kissing, sucking and biting the supple flesh, making she moan and relax under him. Holding her waist, he moved to face her "What was that about me being a gentleman? You know I'm not like that. You know I don't wear fancy clothes or go to fancy restaurants. You know how all this things annoys me. You know I ca-" A finger on his lips made him stop. "You are getting angry." She said in a sweet voice and a half smile, watching him let out a deep breath and the redness on his neck and face fade away. "I know you hate this things, Zoro. But a woman like to be appreciated and wear nice and fancy clothes once in a while. And you know how _I_ like this things." She kissed his lips "Yeah, I know you are a crazy woman" He said, moving his mouth to her neck, earning little giggles from her. Putting a hand on his chest, she was able to make him stop "You didn't give me prom, so you can't deny this to me." She said with a serious face, making Zoro chuckled "How many times are you going to use the prom thing?" She had a pouting now. "Stop it. You know I'll do it." He said avoiding her gaze. "Ok! So, let's get ready!" Nami said as she pushed him and walked to the bathroom, leaving behind a startled man. Zoro smirked with himself "Crazy woman." If it meant so much for her, he would do it. He would get on his knee in front of a bunch of strangers to claim her as his wife. Wearing a stupid suit. On a stupid restaurant.

Nami was looking at the big diamond ring at her left hand while Zoro was driving them home. "Woman, if you don't stop staring at it, your finger is going to fall off." He said without looking at her. She smiled and looked at him. He was wearing just his white dress shirt, sleeves folded up and his tie was loosely hanging on his neck. His muscular body visible through the white fabric; his wide torso, his hard chest, his toned arms. 'He is so sexy and hot.' She thought as her eyes wandered through his form. His though neck, his jaw line, his big hands. All those features only reassured the strong and powerful image that he passed to her. Zoro had always being like this for her; a strong presence that would make her feel safe and accepted. She lowered her gaze to the perfect shaped stone and a warm feeling ran through her body, making her eyes close and the smiled on her face grow wider. They were finally going to be married, just like she had always wanted. His proposal was nowhere near what she had in mind. Clenching her hands on her lap, she thought: 'Can you imagine? Ask someone to marry you without a ring? And it was all too sudden!' She made a pouting, she had always imagine a romantic proposal with roses, candles and champagne. Instead, he had asked her on their kitchen, still plugged to her, his voice raspy and low and her mind dizzy from her recently orgasm. But she knew that this was Zoro, this was the man on her heart. He was like this; direct, decided and honest. And she loved this about him. That's why having him wear a suit, go to a fancy restaurant and propose her along with champagne and expansive roses was really a surprise for her. But he did it, just like he had said. He even brought her roses and ordered her a orange pie, that she happened to love it. Through all the dinner, she watched as he acted like a gentleman although he was still himself, with his scowl and serious demeanor. So, when he kneeled down and looked deep in her eyes without saying a word, she jumped in his arms, making everyone around them applause and greet the couple. 'I should make him wear suits more often, he looks so charming and seductive.' She thought with a finger on her cheek.

Looking at the window, she observed the lights, the busy bars and the people on the streets. "Thank you" She broke the silence in a soft voice, almost a whisper. "For what?" Zoro asked, continuing to look ahead. Nami hugged his jacket closer to her body, smelling his scent and enjoying the warmth. "Everything. It was perfect, I loved it all." He blushed a little and grunted something that she didn't understand. She chuckled and moved to him, sweetly kissing his cheek and jaw line, while her delicate fingers caressed his arm. "Woman, stop it. I'm driving." Her mouth was descending on his neck, making him shiver under her hot breath. He could feel every muscle on his body struggling to touch her. Since the moment he had saw her earlier that night, he wanted to push her on the wall and have his way with her. She was wearing a simple long black dress, with a V cut on the back that would almost reach her back side. It was sophisticate, discrete and sexy. Seeing her in such a "normal" and not revealing outfit was new for him. He liked it. He really liked it. With a rough move, he pulled her face and kissed her hard, holding her by her neck while he was still driving. She gasped for air when he released her, her heart racing and her body weakly leaning on her seat. "Stop teasing me, witch. Or you will regret it when we get home." He threatened her on a voice that sent shivers down her spine, his eyes never leaving the road. Biting her lower lip, Nami was about to charge at him again, when her eyes caught a glimpse of a Italian restaurant passing through the window. "Zoro, why are we passing the restaurant again?" She asked in a controlled voice, making his body contract and nervously mumble "Wha- what?". He had being driving aimlessly for a good time, hoping he would find the way without she noticing it. "You are lost, aren't you?" Nami said in a disapproving voice, shaking her head. "Turn right on the next crossing." She said in a bossy tone and snuggled to his side, making him lift his arm and embrace her body, silently accepting her guidance.

Zoro woke up with the warm feeling of a small body hugging him from behind, large breasts and soft hands on his back. He lifted his head from the pillow and slowly rolled over to caught the sleeping red haired woman on his arms. She grunted a little, snuggling to his chest and continue to sleep peacefully. The clock on top of the nightstand was marking 6:43, but Zoro wasn't worried about the time. Today he would stay in bed and watch his woman- no, that's not right- his fiancée wake up. This made him smirk and kiss the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. He felt a sting on his chest that made him remember of their last night activities, when she had bit and scratch his pectorals, lost in pure ecstasy while riding him. When they had finally arrived at home, he attacked her, kissing and feeling her body through the silk material of her dress. But, as they got in their bedroom, she pulled him to the bed and said in a sexy voice "Just sit and relax, big boy." He reluctantly obeyed, not used to have the red haired woman in _charge_ of their "sexy times". What he experienced next was so mesmerizing and _hot, _that he made sure to hold those images on his memory for as long as he lived. That night, for the first time, Nami performed a sexy and seductive strip tease, removing her long dress and then her red panties in a slow and torturing way, making him hard and desperate to touch her. The only thing stopping him from grabbing her, was the alluring way that she was moving while caressing her own body, eyes closed, lower lip caught between her teeth and her erratic breath; she was lost in her own world, enjoying her own body, immersed on her own sexuality. When she opened her eyes and started to walk towards him, in all her nudity and in a sexy pace, he was on his foot, hungrily watching her steps.

But the devil witch wasn't finished yet. With a hard pull she made him lay on the bed, and moving quickly like a cat, she straddle his body and held his wrists leaning on his ear to whisper "Don't move." Her hot breath on his skin made him quiver and, as he was about to show her that nobody overpowered Roronoa Zoro, their eyes met and he was momentarily paralyzed. He saw fire, desire and lust somehow mixed with a silently plea to let her have her way with him. His lips arched upward, giving her the encouragement to keep going. Slender fingers started to undo his belt and tug down his pants, making him lift his hips to help her. Every muscle on his body was strained; he was having a really bad time controlling his urges, but he would remain still and let her have her way with him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth when her hands touched his rock hard member, followed by her soft lips that enclosed him in warmth and smoothness. His low moans and grunts were the only sounds on the bedroom, along with the moist sounds of her mouth on his appendage. When she encircled his base and started to lick all his length, he opened his eyes and looked down at her, only to see one of the most sexy images that he can remember. She was crouched down, ass up face down, her long hair framing her face while she made one of the cutest looks with his penis on her hands, eyes closed and tongue going up and down on him. This made his concentration snap and with rough hands he grabbed her hair, pulled her to him and kissed her mouth in a single fluid motion. Without breaking the kiss, he positioned his shaft on her entrance and held her hips. She moaned and put her hands on his chest to lift her upper body and sit on his cock, making them both moan. Zoro watched as she rode him; one of her hands squeezing her breast, the other on her mouth, her eyes tightly closed, her face a little blushed. His hands were on her waist, lifting and bringing her down to meet his own upward thrusts. Her movements started to fasten up and her moans get louder. She lowered her body, using his chest as a support to move her hips in a frenetic pace, not noticing her nails digging his skin . When the first shocks of her orgasm passed through her body, she unconsciously bit him and squirmed on his arms. He held her shaking body and gave her sweet kisses on her face and hair, as her violent orgasm faded away. He knew that she was still sensible from her release, but he was still hard inside of her convulsing pussy. With firm movements he rolled them and started to pound her fast and hard, making she gasp and arch her body. She moved under him, uncomfortable and slightly in pain, moaning weakly with his harsh thrusts. Sensing her discomfort, he started to rub her clit while sucking her neck. This made her orgasm come again, with more force, if that is even possible, making her body convulse and tears appear in her eyes. Zoro grunted and lowered his head to her shoulder, still pounding her, trying to reach his own release through her tightened pussy. Nami dug her nails on his back and screamed when she felt his member hitting deeper and exploding inside her. With her body still trembling under him, he lift his head and watched as she tried to regain her breath and the control of her shaking limbs. "Are you ok?" He asked, noticing her tears. Eyes still closed, she nodded and pushed him to her "Hold me" she demanded in a strained voice. Gently, he rolled them and held her close, while still inside of her. He looked down and smiled, she was asleep already.

Nami was feeling a hard but warm thing under her, that also happened to have a strong heart beat. Slowly, she opened her eyes and asked in a confused voice "Zoro?". He chuckled "What? Are you expecting someone?" She raised from his chest, making the sheets on her back roll down to his waist "Why are you in bed? It's almost 9' o clock!" He smiled and kissed her lips, rolling her body and laying on his side "Where else was I suppose to be?", he said in a joyful voice and looking at her eyes. A wave of happiness ran through her body and she roughly pulled him down to a lovely kiss. It was rare for him to stay in bed, usually he would be training by now. "I love when you do this" She said, massaging his back, his head on her breasts. "Do what?" He asked in a relaxed voice. "When you stay in bed with me. I like waking up in your arms." Her cheeks were blushed, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. He hugged her closer, snuggling to her chest "I know".


End file.
